Faith
by CarmenTakoshi
Summary: All was well in the world as Kai Hiwatari stepped into that hospital room, but as her empty silver eyes beckoned, he found himself lost. What is the mystery surrounding her, reaching out to enevelop him as well?
1. Prologue: White

A/N: Yeah, well, I know you're all willing to mutilate me now, for starting another fic when I should be updating Night Of The Vampires, but hey, you know how it is, with the writer's block and all. Evil thing... -hisses- Anyway, please read and review anyway on this, because I think ut's something I can write a lot about. Thank you to the peeps who reviewed on my other fics! I love you all for your support! Happy readings!

Disclaimer: Carmen Takoshi (that's me, in case you're wondering) does not own Beyblade. Takao Aoki does, and oddly enough, I'm okay with that.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Everything was white. White walls, white plastic chairs. Even the phone on the receptionist's whitewashed desk was of the same snow-fallen color. It was like being encased in a land of eternal winter, that smelled of sterilized equipment and latex gloves. Only the irritatingly geometrical shape of the desk's front panel broke the monotony of white with gleaming, burnished gold.

_Phoenix Hills Children's Hospital._

Unlike him, the welcoming nurse did not stand and mentally gape at the unnaturally white surroundings. She smoothed her straight, excruciatingly straight smock, eliminating the fabric wrinkles that only people like her saw. Then she turned towards him, eyeing him impatiently.

"What's wrong, boy?" she asked, breaking him from his thoughts, "never been inside a hospital before?"

He shrugged and pushed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, scuffing the toe of his shoe on the perfectly clean floor and regarding her with a silent eye. Distinctly unnerved by the teenager's silence (and he could tell), the nurse cleared her throat, gave a weak smile and beckoned with her thin hand.

"Well, come on then. You've been assigned to a patient on the fifth floor."

* * *

The elevator beeped sharply as the doors slid open with a barely audible hiss. Another nurse, male this time, emerged, pushing an wheelchair, occupied by an old, pale woman, out of the compartment, giving the boy's escort a nod of greeting before driving the chair away from the doors. The welcoming nurse held the door open with a hand, motioning with the other for him to step inside. He did so with a roll of his eyes, and for the first time, the woman noticed them. They were strange, she concluded, red, like fire, or rubies. Blood red. She shuddered at the thought and followed him inside, watching him as he settled himself, almost lazily so, back on the aluminum railing of the compartment. 

A dashing boy, but strange nevertheless.

He did not fidget once as the elevator glided slowly upwards towards the floor of their destination. He did not even look at her, acting as thought she was not even there. Only when the doors opened and the machine sounded another joyful beep did he react, tearing his oddly-colored gaze from whatever he had been perusing with his mind's eye.

It was door 354. The one farthest from the elevator, in this part of the corridor. Still, the teenager had not said a word as he had strolled along easily beside the increasingly nervous woman. Choosing to, finally, ignore this attitude, the nurse placed a hand on the stainless steel knob of the door, then raised her opposite hand and knocked, twice, with her knuckles.

There was the creak of a bed from within and a faint voice, clouded, as though just emerging from sleep, so soft-spoken that he could not easily tell if it was male or female.

"Come in."

Obeying, the nurse twisted the knob and pushed the door in, standing aside afterwards, and the teen strode in without hesitation.

"Someone's here to see you today," she called, closing the door behind her with a snap, "oh, why are you still in bed? It's almost five in the afternoon!"

"Is it?" the sole occupant of the room responded, and the boy's attention shifted to the sound of the still-gentle voice, "I didn't know. And I wasn't in bed, either."

Snorting at the nurse's very obvious "oh", the boy turned in order to observe the patient more attentively.

He was surprised to see that the person in question was not that much older than he was. It was a girl, not clothed in the bland, colorless frocks that patients usually wore, but in quiet tones; dark greens and a hint of red and black. Her hair was long and of the deepest raven-black, cascading down until the bed that she was perched upon and falling over her shoulders as well. Her arms, bared by the sleeveless top that she wore, were girlishly round and slim, ending in slightly tapered hands and fingers that clutched the plain white bed sheets in an almost juvenile way. Finally, her eyes. They were slender, faintly reminding him of those of Chinese descent, though she did not seem to be purely that. He felt himself lingering on her gaze for a moment. Her eyes were gray. No…not gray. Lighter. Shinier.

The girl's eyes were silver, bearing straight, fearless, into his mahogany.

The nurse was saying something, and he snapped himself from his scrutiny in order to listen.

"…he's here to talk to you, and he'll be coming back every week for a while! Isn't that nice?"

The girl on the bed shrugged lightly but smiled, pushing herself slowly into a standing position.

"Hello," she started, bowing slightly at the waist, silver eyes glinting inexplicably, "my name is Carmen Konowara. What's yours?"

Her naivety struck him, but he answered nevertheless, bowing as well.

"Kai," he replied, speaking for the first time in his already deepened voice, "Kai Hiwatari."

"Kai…Hiwatari."

She allowed the name to roll off her tongue, as though savoring it, committing it to memory. Then she smiled again, and seated herself back on the bed.

"Your voice sounds nice," Carmen remarked, swinging her legs like a child, "well, I'm pleased to meet you, Kai."

"Yeah. Likewise," the boy answered, cocking a brow at her strange comment.

She tilted her head, causing her hair to fall gently to the side.

"You don't sound like you're very happy."

Kai was about to retort when the nurse placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I think that's enough with the introductions," she announced, her voice strained with a fake cheerfulness that Kai found extremely grating, "why don't you two talk for a while? I have a few things to do, alright?"

Kai rolled his eyes, feeling like a child being spoken to by an overly-lenient parent. Carmen did not seem to react.

"Alright," she said, so softly that he almost did not hear, "we'll talk."

* * *

(A/N: Weird? I thought so. Oh well. Please review, and I'll see you guys next time! The parental units say that I have to go to bed now...tch. 

Carmen, self-proclaimed genius-)


	2. Chapter 1: Angel And Shield

(A/N: Well, I'm back, and it's not to update Night Of The Vampires! -ducks flying objects- BUT I did return to update this, and I'm satisfied so far with the reviews. I seemed to have caught people's interest! That's good, right? -grins egotistically- Well, maybe I shoudl answer the reviews! Hmm...

**Nubia**: Actually, yes, it is an OC story, as you may put it. But I swear, I do my best to not make it Mary-Sue-ish! -bows frantically- Here's the update!

**Moon Phases**: Is it interesting? I hope, 'cause I really spend time on my fanfics, a.k.a. losing sleep over them becuase the ideas keep churning around in my head! Good thing test week is over...

**Storms-winter**: As a matter of fact, I do happen to be a genius, thank you very much. lol Yeah, I know, huge ego, bad for the health. -laughs- Did you really expect me to tell you everything that's gonna happen? Actually, I'd love to (I'm like that, heh heh) BUT the only catch is...I don't really know what's gonna happen either. -all readers fall on floor- Hey, I'm getting to it!

Now, happy readings!

* * *

_**Chapter One: Angel And Shield**_

The shrill sound of a telephone raced through the vast manor, rebounding off the walls like a rubber ball on asphalt, careening about in every direction, and hurried steps were heard on the floor.

"I've got it! I've got it!"

"Don't shout in the house, Miss Kana!" an elderly voice called from the upstairs floor.

The girl named Kana giggled to herself and grabbed the ringing phone from its seat, bringing it to her ear as she swept her dainty bangs from her face.

"Hello? Hiwatari residence!" she chirped, her small body practically bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, Kai, please," a youngish male voice replied.

"I'm sorry," Kana answered, putting on her sweetest voice, "but my big brother isn't here right now. You can talk to me, though."

"Uh…"

"_Kana Hiwatari, you give me that phone right now!_"

The girl gave a little shriek, more of surprise than fear, dropping the receiver in the process, so that the boy at the other end yelped.

"Jesus Chr-…"

"That's enough, Kana!"

Kai descended the huge, winding stairs in a hurry, shooting his kid sister a sharp, albeit playful glare, which she only returned with as much ferocity as her small self allowed. The elder laughed, tousling her hair as she zipped by him to dash up the stairs. He bent to retrieve the phone.

"Hello?"

"Geez, Kai, can't you control that…that…that _thing?_"

"She's not a thing, Tala. Cut her some slack, will you? She's only ten years old."

Kai leaned back on the wall by the telephone table, smoothing his blue locks with a hand and loosening his tie with the other, pulling off the uniform piece with certain disdain.

"You love that little girl too much for your own good," the one named Tala claimed.

"Maybe."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway…so, the meeting. How'd it go?"

"You really want to know?" Kai asked, his crimson gaze trailing to the high ceiling.

"I wouldn't have called, _and _suffered through your little sister if I didn't," Tala stated indignantly, "spill it, Hiwatari."

Kai sighed, fiddling with the hem of his shirt that was sticking out, before answering.

"It was okay, I guess," he said heavily.

"Classic reply. Elaborate."

"Look, there's not much to say, okay? It's just a girl in some hospital…"

"Oh, _now _it's getting interesting! How old is she? Is she nice?" Tala said quickly, and Kai could practically hear him grinning.

"She's sixteen, and yeah, I guess she's kind enough…a bit weird, though…" the other admitted, thinking back to her odd remark.

_Your voice sounds nice._

"Kai, you know what I mean. Nice. Is she _nice?_"

"Have I ever told you how perverted you are?"

"On several occasions."

He sighed again, this time more out of amusement than anything else, and settled his eyes on the top of the stairs, where he was sure Kana was attempting to listen in on the conversation from behind their parents' bedroom door. Instinctively, he grimaced at the door, then craning his ears just in time to hear the slight giggle from within. He smirked.

"I dunno. I wasn't really…"

"_Are you mad?_" came Tala's infuriated scream, cutting his friend off, "You have the chance to sit, _alone, _with a girl and you didn't even check her out!"

"Hey, look, not every guy at school is as twisted as you are, Ivanov," Kai replied icily, "it's just for a few hours of community service for that crackpot old Jensen."

The other remained silent.

"Besides, like I said before," the blue-haired teen continued, "she's just weird. I don't think I'd…"

"Yeah, yeah, okay, you got me," Tala interrupted again, causing Kai to roll his eyes, "just…hey, can you help me find someone to serviceably…commute…with?"

Kai smirked.

"Get your rich parents to help you."

"Hey, I'm not the only one with ri-…"

His words were truncated as Kai hung up the receiver with a snap, and upstairs, his sister was laughing again.

* * *

The sun was shining still, just peeking over the edge of existence, like a broken, blood-soaked soul hovering on the brink of despair. Its fiery tendrils went high in the sky, but all, the while, as the seconds passed, the red claw marks seemed to fade, leaving place to a melancholy painting of crimson and almost-black.

The natural light in the small, white room was dissolving as well, but she did not react to the change. Her eyes swept around the space, which was more like a cubicle to her than anything else, and her pert, gently pointed nose seemed to twitch, as though sensing something more in the air than the usual breathing material.

"Everyone's gone."

Her voice was soft in the unoccupied room, hardly carrying before it died away. Her features relaxed slightly, then she lay back heavily on the bed, heaving a sigh too weary for her sixteen years.

"Everyone's gone," Carmen repeated.

The moonlight color of her eyes focused themselves on the colorless ceiling tiles, and for a moment she seemed to be contemplating nothing.

A few birds twittered outside the open window, then a voice rang out, low; a young male.

**You are tiring, my child?**

She gave no response, shifting her weight instead and turning on her side, her gaze vague now. Thoughts eluded her, and yet she heard nothing from the outside. Her world was empty for a moment. Just like her eyes.

**My child?**

Again, she seemed to not have heard. She settled her head firmly on a pillow, slipping a hand between the linen pillow case and the bed sheets as her raven hair fell freely over her face, obscuring the silver for a moment, before they glinted, momentarily, behind the dark curtain.

**My child…Carmen**, the voice insisted once more, gentle, like a father's, **you do not do yourself well in this state. Please…**

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Her voice was monotonous, like reciting a poem or paragraph, learnt but not understood. The presence seemed to frown, and there, slight but discernable by the sharp eye, was a smile, drawn on her lips in a delicate hand.

A quiet laugh was heard only to her ears; a wave of silent approval swept over her, gentle as the voice that accompanied the intention.

**You are beautiful when you smile, my child**, he remarked lightly, almost teasingly, **why do you hide it so in front of the others?**

She felt the brush of a fine, ephemeral hand on her face, its touch cool and soothing. She leaned into it, hearing the being chuckle anew, and she could not help but smile again, just for the childlike benefit of hearing him laugh once more. He did, and she sat up quickly, her eyes sparkling with the silent mirth that she only shared with him.

"You'll stay with me forever…won't you, Tarian?"

He seemed to react profoundly to the sound of his name. His presence stirred a little more, and Carmen smiled again, lying back on the sheets, her eyes fixed on a point of the perfect wall.

Finally, Tarian spoke again, his delicate voice warm with affection.

**Of course, little love…I shall remain with you…  
**

**…forever…**

* * *

"Kana?"

The entire mansion tensed at the call, almost as though seeking to protect the girl in question. Kai sighed, running a hand languidly through his hair, shaking out the blue locks before allowing them to settle again. He caught of himself in a large, gilded mirror as he strode down the bedroom hall: deep-set, contemplative mahogany eyes and charmingly roguish hair, combined with surprisingly delicate features.

This was why his mother had called him handsome.

"Kana!"

Again there was silence. The kind that need not be pierced for one to know of concealment and secrecy. The teenager's brows furrowed in brotherly annoyance.

"_Kana!_"

There was a snort and a giggle, but it was muffled instantly, although the girlish mirth could be felt throughout the entire building. Kai smirked to himself, running his fingers lazily over the elaborate wallpaper before pushing open the next door with the tip of his shoe. It swung open slowly, with an intricate creak. He could just glimpse a sliver of the room now, painted in deep green and gold.

"Kana!" he whispered suddenly into the room, knowing that she would hear.

She loved this room. As a matter of fact, so did he. He could still feel them in it; their warmth and love.

Growing impatient, the crimson-eyed teen pushed the door open and stepped carefully inside. His sister would be disappointed if he did not play the game until the end.

"I guess I won't find her," he called out loudly and deliberately, craning his ears for the tell-tale laugh, "oh well…I think I'll leave here…and lock the door behind me."

He stood there for another short while, listening, but this time, the girl made no sound to betray her presence. Raising his brows, he turned on his heel and left the room, then, smirking again, reached behind himself and tugged on the silver door handle, closing the door with a click. At once, a shout rang out from within the beautiful room.

"Wait, Kai!"

He heard her little feet running towards the door, then she twisted and pulled on the handle, but of course, with her brother's hand holding it secure, she was unable to free herself.

Only when she started to pound on the wood with her dainty fists did he allow the door to swing open, and immediately she dashed to him and gripped herself to his leg, looking up at him with huge, scarlet eyes.

"You weren't _really _gonna leave me…were you?" Kana asked fearfully, her bottom lip nearly quivering from fright.

Kai laughed and knelt down to hold her, and she pressed herself to him, enjoying the feel of his more mature body against her own.

"Of course not, angel," he murmured in her ear, stroking her hair back in order to kiss her snow-white cheek, "you know I'd never leave you alone…"

She still regarded him with that doubtful look on her face, and for a moment she looked so much older than ten years old. Kai felt like a child.

"I swear," he insisted, then he placed the fingers of his right hand under her chin, tilting it gently upwards towards him, wanting to see her smile, "you're my one and only girl, Kana."

"Really?"

"Truly!" he claimed, grinning and kissing her again, so that she giggled and tossed her slender arms around his neck.

They embraced for a moment, and Kai found himself vaguely wondering what his friends would say if they found him that way. Then, her gentle voice, speaking into his hair like the caress of a morning breeze, ruffling the already ruffled locks.

"I love you, Kai."

He smiled, releasing her lithe body in order to look straight into her eyes. They were so large, and so trusting. Tears almost mounted in his throat.

"I love you too, my angel."

* * *

**What are thinking of now, child?**

"Am I obliged to tell you my every thought?"

**Carmen…**

"I can feel her again."

…**what?**

Carmen turned from where she had been leaning on the windowsill, and the cool evening breeze swept in behind her, tossing her hair. Her eyes were directed towards him, pinpointing his location with surprising accuracy. Her mouth was set in a serious, though not unattractive, line.

"I can feel her," the girl repeated, raising a thin hand, almost as though beckoning, "you don't have to search for much longer…"

Tarian said nothing. His presence drifted from one end of the room to the other. Anxiety leaked from him, seeping into the very air of the small space. She watched his movements patiently.

**Here…now…of all places…of all…times…**

"She's here, Tarian," Carmen confirmed, nodding slowly before turning back towards the open window, "she's here…"

The sky was completely dark now, and farther away, points of light were appearing, like the stars lighting the heavens; streetlights. The teenager leaned forward on her elbows, allowing the wind to play with her hair as she lapsed into thought.

**Will you speak to her? **Tarian asked then, coming up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Hardly feeling his touch, she frowned as she considered her answer. The moon was rising in all its silvery glory, reflected twice in the depths that were her eyes.

"No," Carmen said slowly, placing a hand to her forehead as though in headache or deliberation, "no…"

She turned away from the sky again and leaned instead on the wall, so that her gaze was fixed on the opposite, white wall. She shook her head, then looked up to the ceiling, blindly.

"I'll speak with him, first…"

**Him?**

"Didn't you feel it?"

Carmen smiled then, and once more, Tarian found himself in awe of her beauty.

**Feel what?**

She did not answer for a while, though the smile still remained; everlasting as the colorless tone of the walls.

"The boy, Tarian…"

* * *

"…Kai Hiwatari…"

* * *

(A/N: I have one thing to say, and that is OH MY GOD! -falls off chair- I actually see a plot line in the distance! Well, tell me if it's satisfactory, and I'll try and update NightOf The Vampires! No promises, though...my week-end is packed. -runs away from the rampaging fans-

Carmen - bringer of theApocalypse)


	3. Chapter 2 : Rain And Wind

(A/N: -stares in disbelief- Holy mango, I got so many friggin' reviews in the same day that I almost fainted in front of my computer! -laughs- I'm so glad people like this story. I was kinda scared some readers wouldn't be happy about me not updating NOTV, but, I guess this'll do for now, eh? Nobody hurt me. -hides-

I really, really enjoy reading and responding to all of your reviews! Thank you all! Now with the answers!

**Moon Phases:** I'm really trying to write another chapter for NOTV. Seriously! But nothing is coming to me, and if I said that it didn't bother me, man, I'd be the biggest fibbing authoress on the face of the Earth! I'm glad you like this, though. Did I put the mystery in on purpose and leave you all hanging until the next chap? Of course!

**crimson gates of paradise (Esther):** Thanks! -gasps- You don't watch or read Beyblade and/or Beyblade fanfiction? You are missing something, my dear. Or maybe I'm just so obsessed that I do anything else with my life. -whistles innocently- And I don't blame your friend for looking up so many things in the dictionary, 'cause even I find that my stories are kind of hard on the brain sometimes, with my horribly extensive vocabulary! I even teach my English teacher new words! -coughs uncomfortably- It's kind of weird, actually. She says that my writing is university level. -shifts and smiles shyly-

**crimson gates of paradise (the dictionary wielding friend of Esther):** Well, uh, I guess I can't really help the complicated way that I write, but I commend you for reading, since you say that English isn't your first language! I read fanfiction in Spanish on this site to practice, but half of the time I don't really understand. -sweatdrops- Oh well. Overused verbs? Whatever do you mean? I like my verbs! lol Here's the update!

**Smoke-Angel:** YES I CAN. lol Thanks!

**Storms-winter:** I commend you for your incredible patience, Storm, since I happen to know that you're not the most lenient one when it comes to cliffhangers. -ducks the flying objects- ANYWAY, here's the update! Writer's block AND a busted computer? Harsh. I recommend playing music while you write (or at least attempt to), something that matches the mood of the scene you're writing about. I use video game MIDIs and mp3s.-sweatdrop- Hey, I'm a hell of a tomboyish video game fan! The only time that I allow myself to do anything remotely feminine is whenI fangirl over Kai. Or someone else. But mostly Kai. Heh heh. I don't really get Tarian either, though, so bear with me, and all shall be explained!

By the way, readers, "Tarian" isa Welsh name (Welsh again...lol NOTV readers will know what I mean) meaning "shield". I thought it appropriate. You'll soon see why. Happy readings! Yeah, I'm shutting up now! Isn't that great?)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Two: Rain And Wind**_

The large, dreary building of the Phoenix Hills Private Academy For Boys loomed against a drearier sky, seeming for a moment so grotesque that the approaching students looked up in apprehension at the brass lettering stating the establishment's name. Then again, it was quite difficult to be fearless, knowing of the horrific (at least, to some) academic experiences hiding within every classroom.

Kai strode quickly up the few stone steps before the school's entrance, nodding and replying to those who hailed a greeting, then making his way to his locker. Students lounged by and against the greenish-gray lockers that decked the main hall's interior in military straight rows, chatting in various degrees of enthusiasm. Kai kept his blue head bowed as he strolled past them, still feeling the humidity from outside rush in behind him from the open doors.

His meeting with Carmen from the day before still weighed on his mind, like the ominous clouds outside, heavy with rain. As a boy's private school go-er, he did not really spend much time outside of the school itself, resulting in the fact that he simply did not have all that much time to spend with girls. The few that he had seen in his earlier teenage years had given him but a negative image of all things female, and he could only wonder if all women were as those raunchy ones had been.

Of course, those had been dumped within a moment's notice, but that is another story.

A strident bell chased a few slackers from the hallways, and there was a great closing of doors before the entire school lapsed into momentary silence. Then it was shattered as roll call began, and everywhere, students sighed to themselves as another day of rigorous education began to unfold.

* * *

The wind was picking up slowly. It whistled over the roofs and treetops, engulfing itself in the twisting alleyways and swirling invisibly in the open squares and parking lots. Its song was even heard through the windows of the boy's private school, rattling the transparent panes to the beat of some sordid percussion piece. 

Outside a classroom window, the leaves of a nearby oak tree rustled softly as the breeze wafted through the branches, engaging the green in a whispered conversation of nothingness. Something scraped imperceptibly against the worn brick of the school building, then a puff of the growing zephyr veered away from the rest, passing once more through the trembling branches before a presence lighted upon the highest limb.

The midnight blue locks of Kai Hiwatari were just visible through the dirty window. His head was bowed over an unidentifiable notebook, so that he seemed in deep academic thought, although the highly erratic motions of his fountain pen suggested otherwise.

A smile rang silently through the growing pressure that was the air, then, swift as the clouds racing across the sky, the presence was gone, just as the first drops of rain plummeted towards the earth.

* * *

Carmen jumped as a sharp knock was heard, seeming to have been thrown onto the wooden door, rather than to have been placed upon it. She hissed in annoyance, sitting up from her sprawled position on the bed, leaving the book that she had been perusing on the sheets. 

"Come in."

The girl allowed her silver eyes to flick towards the corner where she had sensed Tarian, but from him only emanated a feeling of warning, and she averted her gaze quickly as the door was pushed open.

Kai walked in unconcernedly, still clad in the olive-green jacket and trousers of his school's and sporting a bag, undoubtedly full of homework of all sorts. Carmen shot him a welcoming smile, hopping from the bed to bow gently at the waist, just as she had at his last visit, silver eyes fixed as always.

"Good afternoon, Kai," she all but chirruped, "how was school?"

He shrugged and closed the door behind himself, ignoring the nurse outside who was staring worriedly into the room. Seeming only slightly downcast at the other teen's silent answer, Carmen sat back on the bed, raven hair bouncing at the jolt.

"Is that all you have to say?" the girl continued, titling her head at him, just in the way that she had on his last visit, "you sure are weird."

Swallowing whatever rude things he had been about to spew out, Kai forced himself to sit on the random chair that had been placed by the wall adjacent to the bed, letting his school bag fall unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Do I have to be talking every time I come here?" he gritted out, his mind forcing her statement from last time back into his head.

She laughed then, a foreign sound in the too-white room. Kai found himself startled out of his bad mood. The musicality of her laugh was astonishing, almost enchantingly so. She just sounded so happy and carefree about God-knows-what, although, hidden under mysterious veils, was a deep, underlying scar; a false note in a symphony of loveliness.

Tarian watched her and smiled, sending her a wave of affection as she giggled atop her bed.

Kai turned his head suddenly as though something tugged at him from behind, focusing his crimson gaze on an unoccupied corner of the small room. He narrowed his eyes, suspicious at the seemingly meaningless signals that jolted across the canvas of his mind.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

His attention was diverted again as she spoke for the first time in a minute. As he looked back at her, she was standing up again, brushing a few wisps of jet-black hair from her face, still smiling so radiantly that Kai almost did himself.

"I'm sorry," Carmen repeated, much more repentantly this time as she bowed again, "it's just…I didn't think you the kind of person to say something like that…your voice…"

"What about my voice?" Kai interrupted.

She did not answer, staring at him instead with an indescribable light in her silver eyes. Then, she took a few steps towards him. Her slipper-clad feet made no sound on the linoleum flooring, and soon, the blue-haired teen found himself gazing up into her eyes, faintly regretting the fact that he had sat himself down upon his arrival.

"It's the sound of your voice," Carmen said slowly, her tone low now, without a trance of mirth, "last time, you just sounded so solemn…and serious…but…"

Kai could not help but lean forward in his seat, some inexplicable interest peaked in the back of his mind. She bent down a little, and if he only looked a bit higher, he could just reach her lips…

Angry at his own thoughts, the teen shook his head gently, wanting to rattle the absurdities from his brain, but froze again as both of her hands came up and lightly touched the sides of his face. It seemed that she was leaving him ample room to pull away, but he did not. Her delicate brows furrowed gently, as though confused, and Kai waited, curiosity rooting him in place.

Her touch was cool, reassuring. She was just a harmless girl, he could not help thinking, but yet, behind him, the empty, unexplained corner was tormenting the roused portion of his mind. Vibes of unease radiated from the spot, and Kai wanted badly to turn his head to observe the place more closely, but her hands, still gentle and unmoving, held him in place.

Then, slowly, her fingers curled, brushing his pale skin ever so slightly. The boy contained a shiver, but did not move, baffled to the point of wanting to scream. Carmen's expression was one of thought and concentration, then her slender hands went up again, cupping his face loosely, the tips of her fingers just touching his ears before they descended again. She went over the near entirety of his features that way, from the rather high cheekbones to the tip of his slightly pointed chin. The whole time, she kept him transfixed with her eyes, so he sat in silence, waiting with uncharacteristic patience until she had withdrawn herself hurriedly, as though just realizing what she had been doing.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, looking away uncomfortably as Kai exhaled a breath that he only just found that he had been holding, "I'm so sorry…it's just…Kai…"

"It's okay."

She flopped heavily back onto her bed, not caring how mussed the sheets became. She passed a lithe hand over her eyes, and when they reappeared from behind her fingers, they were as fixed as ever. Kai frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, unnerved by the recent events.

Carmen sighed and shook her head in disbelief, shooting a wearied glance to the corner that had Kai so on the edge. He followed her gaze, but once again, saw nothing. He swore under his breath.

"Didn't you ever wonder why I was in here?"

Kai turned back to her, feeling his spine crack at the sudden movement. His eyes overflowed with questioning, but Carmen was not looking at him. Her gaze was at the window, where raindrops still pattered against the roofs.

"Well? Didn't you?"

Registering the question in a jolt, the boy started, the mysterious feeling of his suddenly forgotten.

"Huh? Oh…well, yeah, I guess…"

She smiled weakly and turned her gaze to him, and he watched her calculatingly. He had thought her weird before, but this…this was turning into a mystery.

"I can't see."

"What?"

More confused than ever, Kai almost stood from his chair, but the girl remained as passive as ever.

"What do you mean?" Kai spluttered, his mind refusing to function under such mystifying conditions, "there's still lots of li-…"

"I mean, Kai, that I…that I can't see."

Now she turned towards him, focusing her incredibly still gaze on him, and in a flash and an almost audible _click _of comprehension, it made sense.

* * *

Carmen Konowara was blind.

* * *

Instantly, Tarian's presence leapt forward, and an abrupt gust of wind caught both teenagers off guard. **What are you doing, child?**

Carmen shook her head vehemently and glared silently at him, ordering his silence.

"What the hell just happened?" Kai almost yelled, recovering from the shock of the unprovoked and indelicate breeze.

The girl sent him an apologetic look, knowing exactly where Kai's gaze was pointed. In the corner of her mind's eye, Tarian frowned, eyes wary as he calmed his essence. The wind died down at once, and Kai sat back in his chair, blatant disbelief and bewilderment crossing his features before he sat up again, staring hard into the place where the overprotective spirit had faded.

"I know there's something in here," the boy muttered, glaring with all his might into what seemed to be an empty wall, "I know…and I damn well won't be toyed with anymore…"

"He wasn't toying with you."

All this time, Carmen had still been standing right in front of him, and her sightless, silver eyes were directed right towards Kai. He gulped slightly, licking his thin lips afterwards and wondering vaguely how he became associated with such a strange girl.

_Your voice sounds nice._

"That's why you said that, isn't it?" Kai demanded as the ineffaceable comment sprang back into his mind, "you can't see me, so you…you…"

Carmen cocked her head at him, hiding her hands behind herself, as though taking all that reminded him of her tactile scrutiny away from his sight. She sighed.

"Yes…I'm blind. And now you know."

She shook her head, raising her eyes to once again glare in Tarian's general direction.

"I may be a child," she murmured, so that Kai leaned forward, trying to hear, "but I'm not solely your child. Must you insist on always cutting me off like that?"

**I am sorry.**

"No…no, you're not sorry, Tarian. You're not sorry at all!"

**Child…**

"Stop it!"

The scream was sharp, sudden and angry. Kai had the feeling that she had been containing it for a long time.

"Stop it! Just stop it, Tarian!"

**Carmen!**

The breeze picked up again, and this time Kai held fast to his seat, squinting into what he knew to be the eye of the storm; this "Tarian" to whom the girl kept on referring.

She was obviously distressed, and even as the wind started to howl around them, she was shouting, and Kai thought he saw tears shining in her soulless eyes, unperturbed by the rantings of the air stream.

Then, suddenly, it stopped, and the only sound in the room was Carmen's sobbing as she collapsed on her knees to the floor.

* * *

(A/N: Hoo boy, I'm sure you all hate me now for ending it there. I'm sorry, but I really wanted to update tonight! So...was it good? What do you think of Carmen's blindness? That was, originally, gonna be the main focus of the story(blindness) but I ended up adding the spirit thingies for some random reason. -is confused- It just came out by itself, I swear. Anyway, review, please, 'cause you guys just make me so happy when you do! Isn't that a valid reason? 

Carmen- bishie kidnapper (-stuffs Kai, Oliver, Zeo, Tsukasa, Nikol, Athrun and Mithos in a bag and walks away-)

In order, that's Beyblade, Beyblade, Beyblade, .hack/sign, Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed and Tales of Symphonia, for those who don't know. lol)


	4. Chapter 3 : Silence

(A/N: Hello, once again, people, and welcome to the third chapter of Faith! I'm really liking this fic, and if I understand correctly, a lot of you do too! Thanks so much, and now, for the reviews replies! God, I love doing this.

**Smoke-Angel:** Thanks a lot! It's the first time that anyone's called my stories realistic, and I just thought it was because they weren't! Heh heh. This has a plot? -scratches head- I'm glad it seems that way, because I'm, seriously, just writing this as I go along. It's fun though. I don't think I'm able to write in any other way.

**Storms-winter:** Mmyes, -nods sagely- try the music, it's good for the soul! And thanks for reminding me about NOTV. If I don't write that next chapter soon, people will kill me. Ahem, yeah, don't we all want Kai and Carmen to get together int hat insufferable fanfic? Yeesh, sometimes I annoy myself over these things...anyway, glad you find the blindness unexpected. It was my goal for that chapter. lol

**sunrise of darkness:** Catchy name! I like it, it's an oxymoron. Oxymorons are my friends. Anyway, off subject. I'm glad you like my stories! I really do try my best whenever I write, and I'm so happy to see that you appreciate them! Here's hoping that you will return to place more wonderful reviews! -crosses fingers- Yeah, it's normal if you don't understand Carmen, sometimes I don't either, and she's my chara! That's definitely not normal. Anyway...

**Moon Phases:** I just love catching you people off guard, heh heh. Believe me when I say that I was dying to write down the perfect moment to announce Carmen's blindness. It was killing me! But then again, my fics usually do. See? I sacrifice myself so much for you, faithful readers! -dramatic music-

**crimson gates of paradise (Esther and Jessica):** Wow, a tandem review! LOL You two are so funny. I'm hoping for another review like that. The readers always make me laugh. Anyway...here's the update that you both certainly wanted! Parlez-vous français, Jessica? I'm practically trilingual (English, French and Spanish), so it obviously opens a bigger portal to the world for me...or something metaphorical like that. I still don't really understand what you mean by overdid, dears, but it's okay. Although, I am a bit surprised that one of the words I used wasn't in your dictionary, Jessica. -is confused- Reminds of the time I taught my English teacher a word. -grins- May your dictionary RIP. -salutes-

Well, now that that's taken care of, happy readings! Fair warning though, the end of this chapter made me, the authoress, cry. Or maybe it's just because I AM the authoress. Hmmm...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Three: Silence**_

Everything was quiet so suddenly that it seemed surreal in Kai's ears. It was as though someone had abruptly closed a window over a world of sound, blocking out everything except the lingering noise that Carmen's sobs were making in her throat.

She was trying to stop them, trying to quell something that should have broken free long ago. Her body shook as she attempted to swallow the tears back into herself, but she was a dam, cracking in every place imaginable, spilling water in a violent torrent of grief; sorrow that she had thought long forgotten.

Thoughtlessly, Kai watched her, wanting to do something to make the horrible, wrenching moans stop, but refusing to give any command to his limbs. He just stood there, stock still, and the room suddenly felt very cold. The boy realized that the wind had begun to blow again, although it was much more gentle that the last times, as though its intention was now to soothe rather than to protect.

Sharply, Carmen lifted her head, and Kai could still see tears running down her face, pouring from the sightless eyes and mirroring their hue to perfection. She was not looking at him. In fact, she seemed to be looking at nothing in particular.

_She's blind, _Kai reflected, as the breeze persisted, tossing their hair, _she can't see…but she can see him._

Tarian.

Who was he?

"I'm sorry."

He was hearing the phrase too many times on her lips. Kai was about to retort, but it was probably a good thing that she surprised him into silence by standing up quickly, because even he had no idea as to what would have sprung from his lips.

She seemed relatively calmed now, despite the fact that her moonlight colored eyes still rained tears upon her slender face. Still, she faced the wall, and she must have uttered an unspoken command, for the slight gust of wind that had lifted dissipated instantly, leaving a pure, untainted silence in its wake.

Now she turned to Kai, letting her arms hang limply at her sides. Her lips curved slowly, forming a sad smile, to which Kai frowned, vaguely telling himself that she could not see it.

"You can leave if you want," Carmen stated evenly, too evenly for a girl who had obviously so much weighing upon her soul, "I don't think I've made a very good impression on you…"

She trailed off, casting her silver gaze to the wall for a moment before returning to the boy, who still insisted upon standing in his militarily rigid manner, crimson eyes trying to keep as level as possible as he surveyed her further. Silence fell again, delicate as a leaf floating to the ground.

"No."

His laconic answer confused her, and her slight brows knit before she turned away, long raven hair swishing before hiding her back once more.

Without thinking, Kai broke from his odd trance and strode forward in broad steps, placing his hand on her shoulder. He was perplexed to feel her jump and shudder at his touch, but she did not push him away, and he came half a step closer.

"You need help," said the teenager slowly, processing his own words as she was processing them, "I can't leave now that I know this…"

"You're too compassionate," Carmen replied sharply, looking away from him as his scarlet gaze dipped to try and catch hers, "or maybe…too foolish…"

"Carmen…"

"Kai."

His name was pronounced with a firmness that Kai would not have expected, and he cut off his answer. Now she looked up at him, and only then did he realize how different her eyes looked from other people's; how large, empty and utterly lonely they seemed, how the perfect silver trembled ever so slightly as she breathed quiet, shallow breaths through her slightly parted lips.

Another breeze passed across the room, more like a breath than anything else, and Kai suddenly backed away, step after step until he had reached the chair. Then, he bent slightly, his eyes still on her, his gaze locked in hers as he groped across the tiles in order to retrieve his bag. Her eyes did not waver, and his did not, and before he knew it, he was closing the door between them, feeling his knees give suddenly, so that he sank weakly to the floor.

* * *

His breaths were quick and erratic, his heart beating painfully fast and hard against his ribcage, but he did not care. He ignored the spreading pain in his chest and legs, as well as the strain in his neck from the weight of his school bag, and the steady drum of the still-falling raindrops on his body. His only thought was to get as far away as that hospital in the shortest time possible.

Kai dimly recalled knocking over a nurse or two on his way out of the white building, but he really could have cared less about anyone else's injuries at the moment. His mind swirled with all of the seemingly pointless information that he just gathered over his short period spent in that small hospital room. The unprovoked wind, the feeling of another presence, the sobs…Carmen's tears, ringing through the air like a knife cutting through fabric.

It was disconcerting. That was the only word that his befuddled mind could find to describe the outlandish situation. Disconcerting. He knew that something other than the two teens had been in that room, and he knew that there was much more to that Carmen girl than she let on.

And he'd be damned if he did not try to figure it all out anytime soon.

The front door of the Hiwatari mansion slammed open, smashing freely against the wall before bouncing back, almost hitting Kai in the face as he dashed inside, tripping over the main hall's carpet in his unexplained haste.

"Oh, Master Kai, I see you're home…"

Ignoring the elderly butler's voice, the boy tore his bag's straps from his shoulders, letting the unattractive sack fall to the floor, the protests of many books loud against the hardwood floor. Then, loosening his tie on the way, he climbed the stairs four at a time, mumbling a faint "leave me alone" for the old man's benefit, before striding to his bedroom and practically tossing himself inside, slamming the door with such force that the walls rattled with shock.

His bedroom was painted with a thick coat of silence once he took the time to catch his breath, berating himself for his panic. He was being silly. Why was he afraid? It was just a girl. A girl with some unexplained mystery swirling around her, granted, but a girl nonetheless.

Suddenly feeling very tired, Kai trudged to his bed and threw himself onto it, kicking his shoes off and carelessly letting them fall to the floor, not caring whether he was soaking wet. The sheets were cool and reassuring under him, and once again the blue-haired teenager cursed his fright.

Perhaps it was the fact that nothing in the past fifteen minutes had made sense that scared him the most. Perhaps he was like every other human on this mindless Earth, terrified of the unknown, choosing to run from Fear rather than confront it.

Languidly, Kai rolled onto his back, staring thoughtfully up at the painted ceiling. The entire room was a color scheme of deep blues and golds, along with the occasional hint of crimson, splashed onto an accessory or anything of the like. He glanced around briefly, finding solace in the familiar hues and general feel of the space, before he lapsed into thought once more.

_Your voice sounds nice._

* * *

**Carmen…**

"Don't talk to me, Tarian."

Sighing deeply, Carmen turned herself away from the spirit, still wiping tears from her eyes. She did not understand why she had reacted in such a way, especially in front of another person.

"You swore," she whispered chokingly, hugging herself as the memory of Tarian's frightful wind came to mind, "you swore to…never again…"

His warm presence flitted anxiously behind her. He radiated desperation.

**Carmen…child…please…**

"Why did you do that?" Carmen demanded suddenly, spinning around to face him, "Why do you always interfere? Why do you always seek to protect me from what I am trying to reach out to?"

He made to respond, but the girl cut him off angrily with a vicious swipe of her hand.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Tarian!" she screamed, her pretty silver eyes narrowed, "I'm not the little girl that you knew, Tarian! I've changed, and you should too!"

**Carmen! **Tarian yelled back, more bewildered than anything else, **Carmen, you do not know what you are saying!**

"See! You're doing it again!"

**My child, you…**

"Stop it! _Stop it!_"

Giving a cry of frustration, the teenager clamped her slender hands over her own ears, hunching down towards the floor.

"I don't want to hear you anymore! I don't want to hear you at all, do you understand?"

Then, she sprang to her feet so quickly that Tarian gasped. Automatically, a zephyr tossed the girl's long hair, whistling concernedly across the room before fading, although it still remained.

Her eyes were sharp, sharper than he had ever seen them before, boring into him like an animal glaring down its prey. Her hands shook as she let her arms fall limp by her sides, but her gaze was all that he needed to know what she was going to say.

**Carmen, wait! **Tarian protested, rushing towards her, **Wait!**

Her eyes had gone from sharp to steely, and her body no longer trembled.

"I don't want to hear you anymore, Tarian…"

For a second, but just for a second, her expression shifted to one of melancholy, then hardened again, a new, fierce resolve burning behind the sightless gaze.

"I want you to leave, Tarian."

* * *

"I don't want to hear you anymore."

* * *

There was silence, and Tarian was gazing at her with such sadness that Carmen almost went back on her decision.

Then, the wind died, leaving not a trace of its presence, and she knew that the room was empty.

* * *

Outside, the sky had darkened further, seeming like nighttime in the middle of the afternoon. Thunder's voice rumbled across the heavens, and obese clouds spewed buckets of rain, drenching the world for the sake of nothing.

It was growing colder. So cold that the trees started to chatter, their branches rubbing uncomfortably together as a newborn wind chased itself through the atmosphere, moaning in the building's parapets and winding itself through impossible alleyways.

It sang of grief, this wind. The trees felt it, and mourned. The animals felt it, and sent their unheard prayers to the sky. Even the humans still roaming the streets felt it as they attempted to keep a tight hold on their battered umbrellas. They felt the tears saturating the air, and the sobs ringing at the same time as the crackling lightning. They felt the pain that filled every being's existence from time to time, and they shrank back in their jackets as the oppressive feeling took over, the tearing wind forgotten as sudden, striking grief washed over every soul.

Everyone knew that Tarian was crying, and yet, no one could tell.

The rain plummeted on, and no one paid it much heed but two teenagers, standing by their respective windows.

* * *

(A/N: Chapter end! I know, it was excruciatingly short, but I really wanted to upload something today. Anyway, tell me how you like it, and leave a nice, satisfying review! Oh, and watch Meet The Fockers. It's hilarious! -scurries away laughing insanely- 


	5. Chapter 4 : It's Raining Philosophy

(A/N: Hah hah! I have returned, and with another chapter of Faith! FEAR ME! -thunder crashes-

Anyway...I choose not to talk too much this time, and get the review replies over with. Here I go!

**Smoke-Angel**: Paired with Carmen? _Paired with Carmen?_ Do you seriously think that I will tell you? lol You'll just have to read on, but keep in mind that I'm a romantic at heart, although I've had no love life. At all. -shrugs- I don' really mind that. Actually, it's pretty great being single. The only thing is, I don't know what to say when my friends start crying over boys and their million stupidities...gaah...I am useless in love counseling...

**Monarch:** -trembles with disbelief- You...you...you compare me to Tolkien? Tolkien, people, TOLKIEN! -dies- xX Thank you so much! Am I truly that good? Oh my God, just reliving the memory of that review is making me want to faint! -mock faints- But seriously, I don't think I spend as much time on descriptions as he did. Do I? I hope not.

**Storms-winter**: Well you're seeming flighty. lol Thanks for your support! Here's the next chapter!

**crimson gates of paradise (E and J):** Hello, you pair of dears! (Whoa, that's new...and slighty off-putting .-) Mmyes, the mammoth review made me laugh again. OH MY GOD, ESTHER'S DRUNK! -runs around in circles, cackling- No, Mademoiselle Jessica, I do not lose sleep windering what you're trying to tell me. I'm aware that my vocabulary is sort of...advanced...lol. You should see me when I talk to my friends. Sometimes I have to translate myself. It's very amusing. Oh, and I've read "Who Am I?" It's friggin' hilarious! Yami is now a sad little carrot. LOL XD And Marik is a palm tree. I never made that connection before. -laughs her guts out-

Anyway...enough of my dribble and drabble (?), and happy readings! I really need a new slogan than that...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Four: It's Raining Philosophy**_

"It's been raining since forever, Kai…"

Little Kana Hiwatari sat perched on the edge of the living room windowsill, hands pressed on the foggy glass as she stared determinedly outside at the falling drops, as though her thoughts alone could urge the rain to a stop.

Kai sighed heavily, shaking his head as his own crimson gaze was drawn towards the dark window. He rose from his armchair, setting the book that he had been inattentively perusing on the low coffee table and making his way towards his sister.

"It's only been raining since this afternoon, Kana," he reminded her, placing his hands around her trim waist and heaving her off the sill, "and get off of there, you'll fall and hurt yourself soon…"

Kana stuck her tongue out at her older brother as she landed gently on the carpeted floor, then laughed in that high, joyful trill that made the joy of so many parents.

"How do you know that I'll fall?" the little girl returned, scarlet eyes lighting, willing him to answer to the verbal challenge, "How do you know, huh? I've never fallen before! I won't fall! Ever!"

Kai sighed again and raked the fingers of his left hand through his hair, smiling faintly.

"That's what we all say at your age, angel, but after a while…we all fall…"

The spark in her eyes lessened somewhat, making it obvious that this was not the answer that she had been expecting, although the philosophy and sudden, serious air of her brother puzzled her. She trotted after him as he made to return to his chair.

"What does it mean?" she asked, tugging at his sleeve when he did not answer, "Huh, Kai? Who's _we_? What does it mean?"

By this time, he had sat himself down again, his book hanging languidly in his hand. She persisted, peering over the edge of the armrest, clarifying the fact that she would not leave him alone until he had answered her question.

Kai gazed down at her for a long moment, his response shifting in his eyes. Finally, he spoke, looking away, towards the falling rain outside the grayish window.

"Everyone goes through a time where…where you think that you'll never be happy again…that's what it means, Kana…"

Confused but awed at the elder Hiwatari's grave tone, Kana pushed herself up onto the tips of her toes, seeking to look up into his eyes, but finding them strangely shadowed. She frowned.

"Kai…what does that have to do with anything?" she wanted to know, reaching towards him and wrapping her dainty little fingers around his longer ones.

He shook his head at her naivety. But then, he could not truly blame her for that.

_If only…I still thought like you…_

"It has to do with everything, my angel," he replied, voice far-off, "you'll see that someday…"

"Someday…" Kana repeated slowly, in a whisper so low that it was haunting.

"Yeah…"

* * *

"…someday, angel."

* * *

The rain did not stop that evening, nor did it stop during the night, so that the result was a wet, sagging, gray morning. Kana, of course, was utterly delighted at the thought of leaping feet first into a few puddles before school, but to Kai, the endless rain seemed nothing short of depressing. Perhaps it was the fact that he was still under shock from the events of the afternoon before. Regardless, it was not with a happy heart that he greeted the day.

"Kana, that's enough! Get back in here, before you slip or…catch a cold…or…something…"

The navy-haired girl protested from she had just hopped into a shallow puddle, but her voice was difficult to hear over the tumult of the rain on the asphalt and roofs. Kai beckoned vehemently, annoyed that he was getting his own self drenched in the process. His mind strongly willed her not to have him come out into the downpour just to force her back into the house.

"_Kana!_"

"Okay, okay…"

She trudged across the mansion grounds, very deliberately, so that Kai beckoned harder, convinced that his impatience would eventually drive him mad.

Finally, the little girl entered the house, mischief written on her expression. Kai rolled his eyes at her as she passed, earning himself a playful glare before she raced off again, this time towards her bedroom so that she could change before going to school.

"Don't dirty the carpet with those boots!" Kai yelled after her, hearing her giggle before her door closed with a snap.

Shaking his head at her juvenile antics, the youth closed the double doors, gazing down at his dampened self with resignation.

"You should change before leaving, Master Kai," came the elderly voice of the butler from behind him.

Kai nodded in acquiesce and turned to go up to his room, but the old man's hand on his arm stopped him. His eyes, deep set and focused and as gray as the world outside bore, although not in a hard way, into the widened scarlet. Kai frowned.

"Nicolai…"

"You cannot replace your parents, Master Kai…"

Kai started, pulling himself away from Nicolai's grasp, not meeting the elderly man's gaze.

"I know," said the boy flatly.

"You do not seem to. You…"

Now Kai turned, curious despite the void that was filling him. His eyes were unfocused, contemplating something that should not have returned.

"I what?"

"You…" Nicolai stopped, hesitant, but seeing the teenager's questioning look, he continued, "you try too hard. You are…attempting to fill a place that was left empty when your parents died…"

"I'm not," Kai interrupted sharply, "I'm not doing anything like that! I just…I just want Kana to be happy…and…and safe…that's all I'm trying to do…"

He stepped away from the butler, in a mind to dash up the stairs and barricade himself in his room as the near overwhelming urge to scream swept over him. Nicolai's gaze was too kind.

_Just too kind._

"You have to let them go, Master Kai," said the man quietly.

"I have…" the boy protested feebly, hardly believing his own words.

"You have to _truly _let them go. You must not allow their memory to affect you so."

"I know!"

"Then act the part," Nicolai replied, and this time his voice was grave, "because you and I both know that this cannot go on forever."

He left the hall, polished shoes clicking on the tiled floors, then fading away, and the insistent patter of the raindrops on the closed walls grew louder and louder in Kai's ears.

* * *

"See you later, Kai! See you later, okay?"

"Yeah. See you later."

The rain still fell as heavily as ever, bouncing upon the flooded sidewalks and the top of Kai's umbrella with the recklessness of a child. Kana was waving jovially, sheltered under the slight roof shadowing the Phoenix Hills Elementary School's steps. The elder waved back, forcing a smile onto his lips before turning away.

_You have to let them go, Master Kai._

_Truly let them go…_

"I have," Kai muttered between clenched teeth, "I _have_ let them go. I have…I _have_…"

The rain danced on his umbrella and shone across the colorless sky, gurgling and laughing as it careened down the drainpipes of every house that Kai walked past. He watched the puddles by his feet for a while, hardly knowing where he was going, and not caring very much.

_I have!_

_I haven't._

He sighed, casting his gaze to the sky. The clouds still seemed as though they would be eternally full of rain.

"Mother…Father…"

The heavens gave no response, and the next instant, the crimson eyes had hardened as he continued to walk.

* * *

"My, my, it's been raining for a while now, hasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well, I sure hope we get to see a bit of sun today. Don't you?"

"Yes."

"Oh, honestly!" the random nurse admonished in the same overly-cheerful voice, rearranging some trinkets on the only dresser occupying the space, "Don't you have anything else to say, Carmen?"

"No," Carmen answered monotonously, in a tone that sounded like nothing but _not to you_.

The girl was positioned in a half-sitting, half-lying position on the bed, a rather voluminous book propped up next to her. She was running her right hand absently over the pages, her sightless eyes focused on to some point of the thick paper as the various bumps and creases under her fingers were translated into text.

The nurse had infiltrated her space some twenty minutes ago, and had insisted upon staying as she moved about the room, repositioning objects here and there, speaking about every nothing under the sun in that high, joyful voice that grated at Carmen's ears until it was all that could do to not throw her book at the woman's head.

Then again, she could have had Tarian do it for her.

But Tarian was not there.

Just as she had wanted it.

"You have gotten messy, lately, dear. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course. Don't I look alright?"

_You'll stay with me forever, won't you Tarian?_

_Of course, little love…_

…_forever…_

"Forever…" Carmen whispered, and for the first time since his departure, tears mounted in her eyes, making the silver sparkle impossibly in the midday light.

The nurse had turned at the sound of her voice, and was staring quizzically at the girl, in that way that adults have of looking at children when they are at loss of what to do or say.

"Did you say something, dear?" asked the woman in that same predictably adult manner, approaching the bed slowly with her hands clasped in front of her.

Sensing the nurse's steps, Carmen sat up and shook her head vehemently, raven hair tossing wildly at the movement. The nurse was shocked.

"Alright…"

"I'm fine," said Carmen, but the tremor in her voice betrayed her, "can…can you leave now? Please…"

Shrugging in slight bewilderment, the woman complied, opening and closing the door with the efficiency of any nurse.

All of the employees agreed that the permanent occupant of room 354 was the strangest girl that they had ever met, but in truth, they really knew nothing about her.

No one knew anything about her, but they all knew the soulless silver eyes.

* * *

(A/N: I know it was short, don't throw things at me! -hides- Anyway, all stupidity aside...I really have a big problem. These days, I really find myself at loss of inspiration for the end of **Night Of The Vampires**, which you all know and have read (hopefully) and love. I really love that story! It's my baby! -hugs story- Ahem. Yeah, so you see, this is really a big deal for me. What I'm asking of you guys is pretty simple. If you have any idea, any at all, I don't care if it's the most retarded thing on Earth (well, maybe I do, but I'm desperate as I'm typing this) then trasmit it to me in reviewform! I beseech you all, kind reviewers, throw me a lifeline, no matter how thin, and I shall weave it into a tapestry! (How poetic am I tonight?) Good night, all! -bows-

Carmen -- weaver of dreams (Actually, I can't sew/weave at all, but that's a detail...))


	6. Chapter 5 : Weary

(A/N: Hey, since when does Carmen Takoshi update so fast? Anyway, here's the fifth chapter of the much-acclaimed _Faith_! I'm dreaming to write something "much-acclaimed for" someday. Yeah, so, guess what? Review replies!

**EvilTwinKae**: Is it normal that your screenname makes me think of Twinkies? You know, the little cake things, filled with cream? lol Anyway...I'm glad you like it. Thank the various anime music I listen to. Music is what gives me inspiration. -sings to .hack/sign music-

**Moon Phases**: Yesh, didn't we all? I really wanted Kana to seem like the adorable little girl in all of us (all us girls, anyway). I think it makes the story more believable. Oh well, that's teh readers' opinion, I guess.

**Lunar Fire**: Hello! -waves- Thanks for reading! Is it really creepy? Yeah, I know I write weird things. It's my literary style, I guess. Here's the Update of Doom!

**crimson gates of paradise**: OH MY GOD, THE GUINEA PIGS! Oo The poor creatures didn't deserve such a fate! -mourns the guinea pigs- Yeah, well, you know, Esther, I don't mind reading Jessica's life story that much. It just makes it so much more fun to get reviews. I'm so glad you like the story. My own parents have no clue how good (heh heh) I am, and yet, here you all are, complete strangers, enjoying my writing! Then again, that does give me a more objective comment on the stuff I write...hmm... -could ramble on for days- p.s. yesh, Jessica, people ask me for synonyms of my speech. It's very funny to see their expressions when they do.

**Smoke-Angel**: Is Kana really an InuYasha chara? I didn't know, or maybe I just don't remember. Probably the latter. Anyway, I decided to call her Kana one day, because I had just finished watching Hamtaro, and you know, Laura's best friend's name is Kana, and I thought it was a cute name, so it stuck. Yeah, the significance of the other names in this fic are much mroe profound. There are two more today! Woot!

random British accent- I say, old chaps, happy readings to you all! -drinks tea, then slaps self for the British parody-

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Five: Weary**_

"Hey, Lord of the Sulks, that was the lunch bell."

Kai growled, startled from the reverie that had haunted him since the morning, and looked up at the smirking boy above him with an utterly peeved expression on his delicately wrought face.

"You could've left me alone for a change, Tala," he snapped half-heartedly, getting slowly to a standing position from the school desk and stretching lazily, "I was thinking…"

"So you claim," Tala returned, starting to walk from the nearly empty classroom, "and just what were you contemplating with those pretty eyes of yours, Sir Damn-You-All Hiwatari?"

The two exited the class, emerging into the main hall, where more students were spilling in from every direction.

"I was said I was thinking, not virtually skirt-chasing."

"Aw, but Kai, you haven't had a veritable girlfriend in over a year! Don't tell me those wonderful thoughts of survival of the species aren't churning around in your head?"

"No," said Kai in a bored, _we've been through this before_ voice, "I'm perfectly fine being single, thank you very much."

He halted in front of the row of lockers closest to the outside doors, automatically reaching out to twirl the dial of his lock. Tala followed suit with the adjacent locker, still eyeing his friend with jocular doubt.

Out of all of Kai's friends, Tala was by far the most trusted, despite his habit to go after short-skirted girls at a moment's notice. Always with a cocky grin on his lips and a playful insult rolling off his tongue, he had proven himself, nevertheless, an invaluable ally and friend. It was also true that he had never had trouble finding a date for the next random, upcoming dance, nor was he known for allowing that same girl to remain latched to him for any prolonged amount of time. Although it usually seemed that fidelity was not his strongpoint, the red-haired, aquiline featured boy remained forever loyal towards his close friends…

..well, towards Kai, at any rate.

(A/N: Tala is always like this in my fics. I wonder why? -is confused- )

* * *

"Hey, you guys. Took you a while."

"The dreamer here held us both up in class…"

"Really. Must be one hell of a girl."

"I was _not_ thinking about a girl!"

The newcomer threw his head back and laughed, a high, but not over-effeminate sort of laugh. This boy seemed the total opposite of Tala, with a slender body and soft, undeniably elegant facial features. His jet-black hair was long and tied in a simple wrap, cascading down his back until it reached his ankles.

His eyes, also, were quite unlike Tala's. Whereas the redhead had eyes the color of shining, sparkling blue ice, slick and clear, the other's gaze was almost amber-hued. Kai had once compared the shade to gold, and everyone else had agreed, even the subject, who had simply nodded, his smile more apparent in his strange eyes than on his lips.

"So, what _were_ you thinking about, Kai?" asked the sulfur-eyed boy, sitting himself back down on the cafeteria table.

By now, said cafeteria was teeming with students, scrambling to find places alongside their groups of friends. Kai's entourage, however, always seemed to find room. Perhaps the fact that they were all seniors influenced this.

The blue-haired youth shrugged unconcernedly, trying to push the thoughts of his deceased parents from his mind.

"Nothing important. Not to you guys anyway…"

The raven-haired one raised a brow, and Kai shot him a playful glare.

"Really, Rei, it wasn't of any concern. And it nothing to do with sex, either," he added quickly, more on Tala's behalf than anyone else's.

The redhead simply snorted in blatant disbelief and seated himself as well, so that Kai was the only one left standing. The boy named Rei just smiled, a faint, enigmatic and almost understanding smile, and turned into order to pursue his earlier chat with another student.

Finally, Kai chose to pull up a chair and throw himself into it, allowing his legs to sprawl out lazily, slumping back and casting his ruby gaze about the large, noisy room. The outside humidity affected the inside air very directly, the result being an extremely stuffy cafeteria, filled with hordes upon hordes of famished students.

Kai sighed from the sudden feeling of imprisonment that washed over him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

It was Rei's voice again, not piercing the stifling racket of countless conversations, but floating just under it, so that the only one who heard was the addressed. Kai nodded vigorously, frowning at the persistence of his friend.

"I'm fine, Rei."

"Just making sure. You look…downtrodden."

"It's the rain," the crimson-eyed boy insisted, looking towards a nearby window to emphasize his own words, "it's just…the rain…that's all…"

It was Rei's turn to shrug, although it was more out of worry than anything else, and Kai just had to smile.

"You care too much," he remarked lightly, sitting straighter.

At this, Rei laughed again, looking thoughtfully to the ceiling.

"Maybe I do," he admitted with a rueful sigh, "but God knows that you guys could use it every once in a while. I mean, if I'm not the one to look after all of you, who will?"

"Well, let me see…" someone else put in, rubbing his chin in mock-thought, "oh, how about our _moms_?"

The company chuckled, and Rei only smiled, propping his elbows on the wooden table and leaning his chin in the curved palm of his hand. Seeing the mellow gaze wander, Kai decided to leave him alone as his own thoughts traveled to the rain outside.

* * *

The water was falling in rivulets down the side of the school building, flattening the grass that dusted the grounds a reluctant shade of green. It was cold, so cold that the few trees decorating the area felt their spindly branches growing stiff from the frigidness. For a moment, it almost seemed as if the taste of snow was in the air, faint and shy as the first whiff of spring, but then the wind changed suddenly, veering from its usual course to collide with the brick surface of the private academy with an agonizing, silent crash. Immediately, the air warmed, a flash of heat as ephemeral as the sun peeking through overhead.

The humid grass folded over itself, as though a slight body had slowly spread over it, and steam from evaporating raindrops rose languidly in the air, forming patterns that spoke of nothing to human eyes. An invisible hand traced itself through the insubstantial design, caressing the air with a tenderness not known in the heart of mankind.

**I told you that she would cause you grief, my love…**

…**and yet, you chose not to heed my words?**

**Why are you so stubborn, Tarian?**

The rain gave no answer to the saddened words, and the heat dissolved once more until wetness bathed the grass once more.

Only the soft imprint of a female body on the green betrayed her presence, but then the sky's tears flowed into the ditch, and even that was lost.

* * *

"Yo, Star Gazer! Get your damn head out of the clouds!"

"You're so crude, Tala."

"Says you, pretty boy."

"_Hey!_"

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Kai looked up so quickly that his neck cracked, and he winced, uttering an audible curse. Tala grinned and laughed. He, Rei and Tala were the only ones left in the cafeteria. It seemed so much more quiet when there was no one around, although his thoughts churned worse than ever.

Tala shook his shoulder again, this time jerking his body to and fro. The blue-haired youth swatted at the redhead, standing up brusquely.

"Quit that!"

"Sorry," Tala muttered, not seeming sorry in the least, "but you know that our lives are in serious peril if we don't get to class right away, ya know…"

Still annoyed, Kai walked past his friends without a word, his step so quick that it took them until the main hall to catch up with him.

Kai could not help but admire the way that Rei strode leisurely alongside him, as though they had all of the time in the world. Tala was trotting by the rows of lockers, saying things to himself under his breath and whipping his vibrant red bangs from his face at every few steps.

"No matter what you say, you can't fool us."

It was not Tala's voice. He was still busy talking to himself. No, it was Rei, still seeming to glide over the floor rather than walk across it. He was looking straight ahead of himself, his abundant hair flowing behind him from within the restraining wrap. Kai frowned.

"What do you…"

"You're thinking of something that's higher than any of us…" Rei replied, although he could very well have been talking to the lockers, "I don't blame you. We all do it, sometimes. But you're…different. You've always been different."

To Kai, Rei seemed to be doing nothing but chattering away like some schoolgirl, but the light in his amber eyes spoke of something much more profound.

"No…you're different, Kai," he repeated, and his dark brows seemed to knit slightly, as though hearing something that denoted concern, "and you don't even seem to realize it…"

At this, the crimson-eyed youth started, turning towards Rei with something close to ferocity.

"What the hell are you talking about? I was just thinking about my parents, okay?" he all but yelled.

A few latecomers in the halls jumped at the sound, then scurried off to their classes, as though the one-sided conflict referred to them. Tala stopped his muttering to look towards the other two. Rei did not seem to have heard, but then, his lips parted to offer a few, final words.

"She's looking for you…"

Then, he stopped, reaching towards his locker, and Kai had no choice but to continue walking.

* * *

"Jesus, I always thought Rei was weird, but this tops it…"

"I don't know…"

"What don't you know?" Tala asked swiftly, looking obliquely towards Kai as he pulled his locker door open, "don't tell me that you never thought him a bit strange, Kai…"

The other shrugged, feigning indifference, but his hands would not spin the lock. He bit his lip.

"I trust him. He wouldn't say anything like that without a reason. I know he wouldn't."

The red head gave a snort, drawing books from within the recesses of the compartment, although more fell, with an irritating _bump_, to fill the gaps left in the messy rows.

"You think too much, Kai."

"Maybe."

* * *

No matter how slowly he walked, he always seemed to make it to class at just the right moment. Of course, the boys would stare, forever perplexed by the golden eyes of their quiet schoolmate, but he never truly cared.

Just like today. He stepped into the classroom with that impossibly silent stride of his, and people looked up as his presence swept demurely past the rows of wooden desks.

"Glad you could make it in time, Mr. Kon," the professor was saying, and Rei gave but a very courteous dip of his elegant head before seating himself, placing his books in front of himself with that same, mysterious tranquility.

**That was foolish of you, Rei.**

_I know._

**Then why?**

_Because, Aria…_

* * *

…_Ceridwen is growing weary._

* * *

A soft, knowing smile crossed his features, and he picked up his pen without another word.

* * *

(A/N: My God, short chapter again! All of my chapters for this fic seem to be short. Anyway...Rei is gorgeous. I love him.

_Aria_: Teutonic (German) name, meaning "intelligence of an eagle".

_Ceridwen_: Welsh name, meaning "beautiful enough to be written about in a poem".

While browsing that trusty name significance site that I discovered a while back, I realized that _Tarian_ is a girl's name. Oops. -ahem- Just ignore that piece of information. It sounds like a guy name anyway. -sweatdrops-

Carmen - video game obsessed (couldn't think of any other titles...sorry)

runs off to rent Baten Kaitos-


	7. Chapter 6 : Of School And Sorrow

(A/N: -runs in, balancing a pile of homework papers in one hand and a keyboard in the other- WAH! -falls- -sound of rustling paper- xX Ehe...greetings, all. As you can surely fathom, I'm in a bit of a pinch at the moment. I blame school. -ahem- Anyway, I'm finally done with this chapter here. It took a lot out of me, so I hope it will be appreciated. On with the reivew replies.

EvilTwinKae: I can't say that I _entirely _understood what you said there, but it's okay. Glad you love it. Here's the next chappie!

Smoke-Angel: Sulfur. It is a peculiar word, isn't it? Anyway, thanks for the appreciation. Here's da update of DOOM! Mmyes, I love Rei and Tala also. Sorry for the shortness. -dies from stress-

Lunar Fire: Actually, we don't see Carmen at all in this chappie, but never fear! She shall return! -thunder crashes- ONWARD!

crimson gates of paradise: Yesh, Esther, BATEN KAITOS! Gawd, that game. I MUST OWN IT! -dies- But, sadly, I can only rent it for now. Mourn for me, if you please. -cough- Anyway...I seriously don't know how I do this, Jessica. It just sort of...pops into my head...at random times...heh heh. I'm glad you both liked the last chapter. Yes, Rei absolutely _had _to have a spirit thing too. I really go out of my way to find these significant names for my charas.

Storms-winter: YES, THE CLIFFHANGERS. I ADORE THE CLIFFHANGERS. -turns off Caps Lock key- -ahem- Mmyes, laziness is bad. I should know. -hides- Watch me as I keep it up!

And now, ladies and...ladies (I don't think any of you are boys, huh? -unsure- ), happy readings!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Six: Of School And Sorrow**_

The clouds seemed to be dragged lower and lower in the sky with each passing hour, the weight of their burden heavier than the tension drenching the atmosphere.

**Why is it that Man's grief is so great?**

No matter how fast and cold he coaxed the wind, no matter how strongly he wished to see his feelings evaporate into distant bliss, he just could not erase the burn marks that had scorched his heart through.

_I don't want to hear you anymore, Tarian._

**My little love…**

Giving a cry that only those of broken hearts could comprehend, Tarian willed the zephyrs across the sky, and lightning flashed like a knife through the clouds, screaming in its crackling voice. Still unsatisfied by the chaos ringing all around, the spirit tossed more currents together, and as the ire of the sky was unleashed, tears cascaded down, dissolving into nothingness once they hit the surface of the gray clouds underneath.

_I don't want to hear you…_

The thought was a scream in his ears; a cut to his heart, dealt with a knife of cold, sardonic steel. Rejection, the pain of reopened wounds, sting of white hot fire. Soul blood, torn from the gaping wound as the wind lashed out to rip again at the wielding flesh.

The wind was growing faster, or maybe he was moving slower. It did not matter. Nothing mattered.

**Carmen…**

Even the howl of his creation could not lessen the rushing sound his thoughts in his head. Even the strain in his tiring body was not enough to convince him to stop.

**Ceridwen…**

The name, forsaken by his lips and mind. And yet, its taste was so sweet, rolling off his tongue, before a burst of recollection, and sudden, returning pain. Thought to be numbed, but as scalding as ever; a flame of brokenness.

**Ceridwen…you…you who did this to me…you…**

All too suddenly, the breeze halted, dying out as the will to do anything fluttered from his mind. Idle, he hovered, torn between his desire to return to his young mistress' side and the order of his silence.

**And yet, everyone else has been able to hear me, all this night and day.**

Tarian sighed, the sound low with the memory of so much hurt. He turned to gaze down at the Earth's surface. It was still gray with the few last drops of rain plummeting towards it, and he could just distinguish the puddles decorating the streets, shining a dull, lifeless silver in the meager afternoon light.

* * *

**You always did dwell too much on trivial things.**

The voice surprised him, and he swerved violently, the winds throwing themselves automatically in the direction of the interruption, but their shrieking was abruptly cut off by a burst of crimson flame, spreading across the sky to form a shield against the attack.

Smoke formed at the contact of the two elements, and Tarian withdrew himself swiftly, peering past the soot, seeking to quell the near-horrified curiosity that had the voice had invoked.

A woman's figure floated there, curvaceous and sparingly hidden by the dissipating evidence of their encounter. Her hair was long and lavish, flowing unbound behind her in the same scarlet that her fire had shown. Her stance was neither defensive nor offensive, and her eyes bore straight into his with a strange kind of laugh that made their reddish color shimmer beyond compare.

Tarian did not speak, observing her with the quiet intent of one that had nothing to say. She regarded him with patience, idly twirling a small fireball in the slender fingers of her right hand. Then she smiled, rightly recognizing his silence as the shyness of his earlier days.

**Have you nothing to say to me, then, Tarian? After so long…**

**You should not have come, **said Tarian suddenly, not meeting her eyes anymore, **no…you should not have come…**

She waited for him to say more, but when he chose once again to not respond to her presence, she rolled her eyes.

**This is so typical of you, **she remarked in a strangely off-hand voice, spinning the minuscule fireball faster and faster on her palm, **being nothing but chatter one moment, and refusing to say a word the next…it is so very typical of you…**

Again, he kept his silence, and the woman gave a snort of disbelief, moving closer to him, so that he recoiled quickly. She noticed, and frowned, the fireball in her hand forgotten.

**Did you think that I would not notice your storm? **She asked in that same conversationalist air, **Well, if it is indeed what you were thinking, then you are gravely mistaken. You _know_ that I know your element better than anyone…**

**You used too, **Tarian corrected roughly, shifting farther away from her, **but if you were so wise, you would know that those times have long gone.**

**Do they have to be?**

The sudden question caught him off guard, and he looked up just as her gaze dipped to catch his. Their eyes locked, causing a tremor to pass through his body before he tore his eyes away from hers, moving even farther away. This time, though, she followed him, spreading her arms in protest.

**Tarian! Why are you so stubborn? **She demanded, ferocity leaping in her eyes, **Why do you run from everything in this manner?**

**You wonder still, to this day? **He shouted back, **I thought you an intelligent girl, but I suppose that I was wrong, seeing how you cling so to something long gone!**

**Do not call me a girl, Tarian! **She all but shrieked, shooting forwards and catching him by the shoulders, **If there is one thing that I despise, it is being called a girl by you, when you of all else should know that I am anything but!**

The sincerity and truth of her words shocked him, and he lapsed once more into silence, still caught in the grip of her thin hands.

They remained in that manner for several moments, trapped by the near-embrace, their faces just inches apart. He could see tears trembling in her eyes, and when the first one fell, he reached up to wipe it away, hating to see her cheeks tainted by such sadness. She gave a wan smile at his actions.

**I am not the only one who wants the old days back.**

**No.**

**Then why do you hide? Why do you not forgive me, Tarian?**

He considered her for long moments, remembering everything. How he had wanted nothing but to be back in her arms in this way, and yet, now that he was here, he could not bear their closeness.

Slowly, Tarian reached up and took her hands, drawing them from his shoulders. Her expression was painful to read.

**I cannot, **he said mournfully, **it will not…it was not meant…to…**

**No!**

Giving a short cry, the woman grabbed onto him again, pulling him closer than ever and capturing his lips with hers in a desperate kiss. He gasped against her, pulling roughly away, and this time he was angry, though his eyes betrayed something deeper.

**Ceridwen! Let me go! It is your own fault, and you know it well!**

And without another word, he summoned his winds and disappeared from sight, leaving Ceridwen to sob; burning tears that left trails of fire down her cheeks.

* * *

**They have met.**

_I know._

**Well, if you are so all-knowing, boy, then whatever use am I to you?**

_You know that I can't live without you, Aria._

**Perhaps, **Aria replied with a ripple of a smile, watching him work as the teacher droned on in the distant background, **and perhaps not.**

_You know I don't lie to you._

**And that, Rei, is only because you cannot.**

_Perhaps, _Rei echoed, and Aria laughed at the blatant mimic in his voice.

**Yes, perhaps…**

Still giggling lightly, the female spirit amused herself by gliding back and forth across the room for a moment or two. She smiled as Rei snorted, watching her out of the corner of his eye as he always did.

_You're such a child, Aria! _The boy scolded jokingly, trying to contain his laughter in the complete silence of the classroom, _Stop that! I'm trying to study!_

**Oh, but Rei, if only you would allow me to take you from this dreadful place, then you would not have to worry about all of these trivial things!**

_School is not trivial, Aria, nor is it dreadful._

Huffing childishly, Aria came to a clumsy halt in mid-sprint, so that Rei nearly choked from suppressed chuckles.

"Is there something that you would like to share with us, Mr. Kon?"

"No. No, sir, nothing at all."

_Aria!_

**Rei! **

_This isn't a game. Quit that, please. You're gonna get me in trouble! _

**Then draw your eyes away, boy.**

Almost moaning in despair, Rei shook his head and continued to write as the teacher etched more notes on the worn blackboard, and Aria could not help but admire the shine in the amber eyes as his mind drowned back into its own thoughts.

* * *

The rain was nothing but a dull melody against the duller window panes. It had lessened considerably in the past hour, and Kai could just about hear the ticking of the clock over the discreet murmuring of the class.

The teacher seemed to be completely oblivious to the students as he continued to give his lecture, occasionally giving a cough and sending a glazed look to the rain outside. Chances were that he would not even notice if half of the boys got up and walked out the classroom.

Kai allowed his gaze to wander, wishing that he could find something besides the man's teachings to distract him. Most of the students were slumped in various states of lethargy over their desks, whereas a few were conversing in whispers. Tala had his elbows propped up on the surface before him, his pointed chin leaning in the palm of his right hand, crystal blue gaze unfocused. His notebook lay open and empty on the desk, save for a few random scribbles across the margins.

The only student that seemed to be remotely interested in the lecture was the brunette up front, jotting down every one of the teacher's remarks at the fastest speed that Kai had ever seen anyone write in his life. The more he watched him, the more he found the movements dizzying. It was like watching a machine working at maximum speed.

The boy was extremely short for a senior, as though puberty had passed him by completely. His hands were still small and child-like, his thin legs swinging gently, smartly-clad feet just barely touching the floor. And he was still writing in that impossibly rapid hand. Kai began to wonder if the kid ever stopped long enough to breathe.

Finally, the bell rang, startling the blue-haired youth from his observations, and immediately, a discordant symphony of screeching chairs and relieved chatter broke through the air. Kai automatically rose from his desk, closing his also empty notebook and piling it on top of his other things, just as the rumble of passing students filled the hallway.

"I have just gone brain-dead from boredom," Tala declared, sauntering up to Kai's desk.

"You're not he only one," Kai replied, rolling his eyes at his best friend, "but don't die yet, we still have one period left."

"Damn. Wanna skip?"

"Will you? It's science."

"All the more reason to play a bit of innocent hooky!" the redhead reasoned as the two made their way from the classroom.

Kai rolled his eyes, avoiding a group of younger boys who were attempting to push past in the crowded hall.

"I've never skipped a class in my life, Tala," he reminded, not quite sure what the point of the statement was.

"Yes, a fact that I'm not too proud of. So will you come?"

Kai was about to reply, feeling the slight gust of someone striding past behind him, then, he felt it. That same, unnerving shiver that caused him so much frustration and confusion in the white hospital room. Sharply, the blue-haired youth spun around, almost knocking Tala over in his frenzy, but he saw nothing but the vaguely familiar faces of his school mates.

And then, there was Rei, walking leisurely down the hallway as though the chaos around him was nothing but the drizzle that persisted outside.

Kai watched the ebony-haired student as the latter made his way to his locker, opening it and stashing his things in it. Then, without so much as a glance around, he shut the compartment, arms empty of any books whatsoever, and strolled away towards the main doors.

"What the hell are you staring at?"

"Huh?"

"_Hello!_"

Tala waved a hand vigorously in front of Kai's face, snapping his fingers a couple of times in order to ensure that had now regained his friend's full attention.

"I repeat, what the hell were you staring at?"

Kai blinked, still dazed from the strange feeling that seemed to pursue him.

"Uh…Rei," he answered hesitantly, still trying to watch the boy from the corner of his eye.

Tala looked towards the double doors of the school just in time to see them swing shut. Rei was gone. The redhead's eyes widened slightly.

"Dude, if you were gay, one would think that I would have been the first to know. Sooner. As in anytime but _now._"

"Idiot, I'm not queer," Kai snapped, swiping at the other, who ducked in the nick of time, "it's just…I had this weird feeling when he passed by…"

"Puppy love. Happens to everyone."

"Dammit, quit that!"

Dismissing Tala's very characteristic behavior, Kai turned back to the doors, biting his lip gently as memories about the previous day washed over him.

_You need help. I can't leave now that I know this._

_You're too compassionate. Or perhaps…_

…_too foolish._

"Yeah."

"Yeah what?"

Impatiently, Kai looked back towards his friend, and Tala thought the mahogany eyes strangely determined.

"We're skipping."

"Nice. I knew you had it in you!"

"Shut up. Let's go."

* * *

(A/N: Kai, have you never skipped class in your life? Shame on you! Then again, I've never skipped a class either. Oh well. Anyway...review, please, and tell me if it was good! For some reason, this chapter took a lot of effort to write. Don't know why. Anyway...ta ta for now, faithful readers, and until next chapter! -salutes-

Carmen - genius chicken (Don't ask. Please, don't.))


	8. Chapter 7 : To Hide From Seeking Eyes

(A/N: Hiya, readers! -bounds in- I'm almost free, almost FREE! I only have final exams, and then next Wednesday I'M FREE! But enough with that, here are the review replies.

Smoke-Angel: Yes, it does happen to be that time of year. I hate stress. It makes me draw badly. Which is bad. lol I actually discovered the word "zephyr" by accident. Sometimes I leaf through my dictionary when I'm bored, and I just so happened to land on that page. lol Who says that I'm educated? Just lucky. lmao

Lunar Fire: Kai Hiwatari is suspicious of everyone. Rei shouldn't take it personally. lol Here's da update!

Storms-winter: _NOTV_...ARGH! -dies- I'm really trying to write that latest chapter, really I am, but for some reason, there's too much dialogue between Ryan and Mihkail and not enough storytelling/explaining of the reason why Jyana hates Mihkail's guts. But I swear, I will finish that fic, if it's the last thing I do! -strikes pose- Yes, I am a genius chicken. Fear me.

EvilTwinKae: Glad you like it. Thanks! Here's the chappie! Have fun with it, there's another conflict. If you can call it a conflict. Meh. lol

Monarch: Thank you! I shall persist! Yesh, I do admit that they all contrast each other very well. Is it realistic? That's my goal. My hidden goal, anyway, even from myself. lol Yes, I know that Rei is odd. He always is in my fics, isn't he?

crimson gates of paradise: -grabs Esther's head and plays beachball with on a fluffy golden cloud- SQUEEEE, E'S HEAD! -dies-

Crud, I have to go to bed now...happy readings! -runs off with E's head-

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Seven: To Hide From Seeking Eyes**_

"Hey, Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gay?"

"No, I'm not."

"Oh. Okay."

The sidewalks were not as full as they should have been at this afternoon hour, but the rain had discouraged most of the usual people, so only a handful of them remained to smoke under the flimsy store parapets. None of them took any notice of the pair of teenage boys hurrying along, their every step a wet, loud slap against the drenched concrete.

"Kai?"

"_What_, Tala?"

"Are you gay?"

"_I am straight, Tala Ivanov, now get that through your thick skull._"

"Okay, okay, just asking! You don't have to…"

"You've been asking ever since we left school grounds," Kai retorted in annoyance, delicate brows creased in the deepest of ire, "now repeat after me. Kai. Hiwatari. Is. Straight."

"Kai Hiwatari is straight," Tala repeated in a sing-song voice, "…straight as a ruler?"

"Straight as the damnedest straight ruler you've ever seen. Now drop the subject."

"Fine. So…are we there yet?"

Kai looked up to the sky in silent pleading, vaguely noticing that the rain had nearly stopped. Tala was babbling about something to his right, but Kai was not listening.

That feeling that he had gotten when Rei had passed by behind him had been the same as the one experienced in Carmen's hospital room. It was hazy, but still very noticeable; antagonistic as the bite of a memory that should not have been forgotten. It was like seeing the face or hearing the voice of a relative that one had not seen in years: something tugs at your consciousness, urging memories to the surface, but they always emerge jumbled; flashes of a life long past.

But was it truly a memory?

"…and she's really hot, I swear! Even without the make-up…I've seen her and…hey, are you listening?"

"Yes."

"Liar," Tala accused, prodding Kai's arm very forcefully, "what has gotten _into_ you today? Zoning out in class, staring at nothing in the cafeteria, having cryptic conversations with Rei…what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Kai replied stonily, looking straight ahead of him and scanning the sidewalks, "it's just…the rain…"

"Hey, you pulled that excuse on Pretty Boy Kon, but it won't work on me," the redhead said, his tone suddenly severe, "I want the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

Almost moaning in despair, Kai averted his gaze from Tala's searching crystal blue eyes, pretending to be entirely absorbed in watching a puddle drain away into the sewers.

"Something is wrong with you," Tala insisted, "tell me, come on!"

"Nothing's wrong!"

"He lies!"

"_Tala!_"

For a few moments, the red-haired teen was in serious danger of having sidewalk rubble shoved down his throat, but then, it passed again. That wind of nothingness that made no mark on the sand nor sound on the dried leaves.

"There."

Kai broke into a run, heading west in a mad dash that caught Tala off guard.

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

**They are following us.**

_I know._

Most boys would have been much more discreet about their movements while playing hooky, but not Rei Kon. It was as though the world had not laid any concerns on him, as it did to others. His step was broad and flowing, his expression placid but unrevealing as he strolled leisurely down the sidewalk.

Rei was a strange boy, but that was not the only reason that had drawn Aria to love him.

**Will you speak to them?**

_I don't know._

**I thought you knew everything, boy.**

_I'm not all-knowing._

**You certainly act as if you are.**

_I do not!_

Kai's and Tala's presences were getting closer, and as Aria flitted around, she looked over her shoulder, making Rei turn his head as well.

_What are you so worried about? _He asked, amused despite himself.

**I just have this feeling…that boy…Kai…he can see me.**

_He can't. Not yet._

The air was stagnant, devoid of wind. Aria looked up to the sky, joining her hands as a concerned look darkened her gaze.

**Tarian is gone. I…I cannot find him… **

_He'll be alright. You know him._

**Yes. But I am still…worried. For both of them.**

_What about all three of them?_

Aria turned to look at the boy for a moment, but his face was as pensive as ever. She smiled.

**Yes. All three of them.**

* * *

"He's not _doing _anything."

"I know. Just wait."

"For how long?"

"For as long as it takes."

"_What are you talking about?_"

Cursing under his breath, Tala continued to walk with his shoulders slumped. This was, obviously, not his idea of a skipped class.

"I think I'd rather go back," he muttered crossly, shoving his hands into his pockets, "and next time I ditch class, I'm not even gonna _try _taking you with me…"

Kai took no heed of the redhead, who was continuing to talk to himself, and went on as cautiously as ever, although he had a feeling that it did no good.

_It doesn't matter. I'm going to get to the bottom of this._

_No matter what it takes._

* * *

The day was growing steadily darker. A school bell tolled in the distance, and closer by, a bicycle's trilling bell sang its tune, but they were all ignored. The leaves in the trees offered no poetry, the wind having made itself scarce since the end of the rain.

**Where are you, Tarian?**

_I told you not to worry about him, Aria, _Rei admonished gently.

**I know, but I cannot simply let him wander where he wishes to wander!**

_Why not? _

**He can be…irresponsible…when he is troubled.**

_He was responsible enough to stay around for this long. And he found the girl, didn't he?_

**You act as if you do not know her name.**

I_ don't really know her. What use is it to speak her name?_

Shaking his head, Rei kept on walking. He had reached a more open part of town, and yet there were hardly any others but himself, and of course, the two trailing him from a distance.

The square in which he stood was made entirely of stone tiles, but at the edges, it was decked with trees large enough for one to hide behind. Rei gave a small smile, stopping in the middle of the place, and Aria stopped with him, sensing his thoughts.

**You cannot! Someone will see you!** She said in concern.

_There's no one here, Aria. You'll be safe. Now please…do me this favor?_

**Oh, you…you are too adorable to deny.**

Smirking, Rei looked up to the sky for a moment. It was still quite darkened by its previous load of rain, but in the evening, the moon would surely peek out.

**Ready?**

_Yes._

Sharply, he turned, wrapped hair whipping smoothly, thrusting all of his will towards the other end of the square. The earth opened at the roots of two trees with a low rumble and tremor, swallowing them into itself in a cloud of dust. Twin, shimmering wings materialized momentarily at Rei's back, perfectly diaphanous under the wan light of the sun, then they faded as the magic dispersed, and shouts of surprise rang out from where the sand cloud was dying away.

"_Bloody hell!_"

Aria laughed at the voices, twirling about and placing a fleeting kiss on Rei's tanned cheek before clapping her hands in delight.

**That was excellent! May we do it again?**

Smiling but shaking his head, the amber-eyed boy affectionately trailed the fingers of his left hand over the spirit's bare forearm before stepping closer to the two boys coughing and cursing in the dust. Aria was still giggling.

"Good afternoon, Kai Hiwatari and Tala Ivanov," said Rei pleasantly, acting as though his stalkers had been doing the most normal thing in the world, "I'm glad you finally decided to come out into the open."

"The pleasure's all ours," Tala replied in a choked voice, spitting in order to expel the sand from his mouth.

Kai said nothing, choosing instead to glare at the space behind Rei's back. The sulfur-eyed teen looked over his shoulder, pretending to follow Kai's gaze.

"What are you staring at?"

The other did not answer. Aria was starting to look worried as Kai's gaze swept over the entire square.

**Rei… **

_Wait… _

"You must be finding me pretty strange."

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that," Tala put in dryly, "as a matter of fact, I'd like to ask you, right now, to quit whatever means you are using in order to seduce Hiwatari here, because I don't wanna follow you around town anymore!"

"_Tala!_"

"Hey, I'm not the one chasing after _his _ass all day!"

"I am _not _chasing after Rei's ass!"

We should leave now, Rei, he can see me! 

_Wait. He can't. I…wait…I understand now._

"Kai. I need to speak to you tonight," Rei requested, raising his voice over Kai's and Tala's bickering.

The redhead cut his words short and turned towards the ebony-haired boy in bewilderment. Kai was silent. Rei regarded him just as quietly, waiting for an answer.

Finally, as Tala was mouthing soundlessly in disbelief, Kai's gaze steadied, but then he looked away, unable to remain level with the gold-colored eyes.

"How's my place?"

"Fine."

"_Your place?_"

* * *

The hospital windows were still shining with crystalline raindrops in the late afternoon sun, but she did not see it, nor would she have wanted to. Distractedly, she ran a finger across the cool glass, breathing outward slowly until the window fogged and the heat was rebounded back towards her.

"I can't see you, Tarian…I…I can't see anything without you…"

Wearily, Carmen leaned her forehead on the hard surface before her, breathing in the coldness, her fingers still tracing foreign patterns on the condensation that had accumulated.

"Why am I so stupid?"

Was she expecting an answer? The normal onlooker would never tell, and the supernatural one shook her head. Carmen closed her eyes, although knowing that there would be no change from her world of black.

"I know you're there, Ceridwen."

**So you do. You are powerful indeed.**

"No. Just…observant."

**Hm. I see that he has taught you well.**

"Not really."

"**How can you say that? **Ceridwen asked in mild surprise, **You love him, do you not?**

"Maybe."

The female spirit smiled gently, placing a lithe hand on the girl's shoulder.

**That is hardly an answer, child.**

"Don't call me a child," said Carmen tiredly, hunching over to hold her head in her hands, elbows propped up on the chilly windowsill, "only Tarian calls me that."

Ceridwen had nothing to say, so she continued to observe the child with whom the object of ehr affection had taken refuge.

Minutes passed in this manner, and Carmen did not raise her head. The faint sunlight persisted through the glass, lighting the walls in its pallid glow so that they seemed even colder than usual.

"You love him too, don't you?" the ebony-haired girl queried in her same soft voice, "and he still has feelings for you, and that's why he doesn't want to come back to me. Because he knows that you're here with me."

Ceridwen sighed gently, flipping her mass of ruby hair over her shoulder.

**That is probably the case. He has always been stubborn.**

"How long have you known him?"

**A long time. Perhaps…too long.**

"I've known him for only eleven years."

A sudden, dry laugh shook her slender body, and she deigned to look up, breathing on the window once more as though the act was her only indulgence.

"It seems like forever to a person like me," Carmen continued quietly, "a child…I've only been here for sixteen years…you and Tarian have been around for much longer than that."

Ceridwen nodded in acquiesce, trailing her gaze to the frigid surroundings. A shiver took her, and she summoned her flames to warm the room. Carmen smiled as the heat touched her, soft as the wind that she used to hear in her mind.

"Have you seen Kai yet?" she asked now, turning towards the spirit.

**No. He is not yet ready. Aria claims that her child will speak to him first.**

"That's not what I meant. I was asking if you had seen him."

**I…yes. I did**, answered Ceridwen, disconcerted by the sudden adult air that the girl's voice had taken.

Carmen's face was lit by a smile once more, and Ceridwen was starting to understand why Tarian had remained with this child for so long.

"Is he good-looking?" she questioned further, half turning back to the frosty window.

A slight, very slight wind stirred outside the glass, and Carmen reached out to touch the chilled surface again, brushing it wistfully.

**Yes, he is. He is very attractive.**

"Will you speak to him if he comes today?"

**I do not know.**

"We'll see if he comes, then."

Kai did not come that afternoon, nor did he that evening, but there was one other visiting, hidden in one corner of the bleached space, sighing softly as his winds danced outside.

* * *

(A/N: Well there we go. I'm starting to have an inkling of where this story is going, so never fear! The next chapters will be much less boring than this one! -salutes-

Carmen of the Spanish Inquisition (_Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!_) lol Sorry. I have Monty Python quotes stuck in my head. -dies-


	9. Chapter 8 : He Used To Call Her Verochka

(A/N: Hiya once more, readers! School's over! I can breathe! -breathes- Summer vacation also means more time for writing, so hopefully I will be updating more often. Here's hoping. Anyway...review replies!

**Smoke-Angel:** OMG, I totally forgot about Max! -slaps hand on forehead- At this point, most of my plot ideas are accumulated (most, says I), so I'm not really sure if Max will actually be in this fic, let alone play an active role. As for Tala...well, not sure about that either. -sweatdrops- Did I say that I was planning things? I lied.

**Storms-winter:** SCHOOL IS OVER! Students everywhere rejoice! -dances-

**Lunar Fire:** Yesh, here is da update. I like emotion too. It gives me so much to write about. -is happy-

**Monarch:** Thank you! -laughs- Be reassured, it's not a shounen-ai fic. That's just Tala being stupid. -flicks him- I considered it at first, but then I decided...no. Are you sighing in relief?

**EvilTwinKae:** Thank you! Here is the -drum roll- CHAPTER!

**side note to E and J:** Sorry, I can't wait for you guys for this chapter! lol

Just to say...this chapter is kinda rough (unrevised)...like most of my NOTV chapters...because the plot at this point was written pretty much on the fly. Oh well. When I revise this fic, it'll be better. Until then, happy readings!

Oh yeah, and in case no one understodd what happened at the end of last chapter...Carmen sensed Ceridwen's presence in her room, and the two were talking about Tarian, who was actually there the whole time, watching over Carmen in silence (reread the last sentence). Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Oh well...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Eight: He Used To Call Her Verochka**_

The night was unusually still as he made his way up the gravel path leading to the Hiwatari's mansion. The sight of the huge building did not faze him, although something twinged in his heart as he imagined what was left of a broken family, living in that immense space. How were they able to bear it?

_Maybe they can't._

"Good evening, I'm here to see Kai."

Kana stared quizzically up at the stranger, her small hand still on the burnished doorknob. Her thin frame was clad in a simple night dress, her midnight blue hair flowing unbound behind her.

"Who are you?" she asked outright, squinting at him as though not quite seeing him properly, "I don't think my big brother has ever asked you to come here before."

Rei smiled, impossibly indulgent.

"Well, if you don't like the looks of me, then I can just leave. I'm sure you'll fell better that way."

But Kana wasn't listening. She had just caught sight of his eyes, reflecting the moonlight that had begun to wash over the roofs. The little girl was obviously fascinated, just as young children usually were. Rei waited patiently.

"Why are your eyes yellow?" she said finally, still staring, "They look like the sun. They're the color of our guest room. Why are they yellow?"

"I'll tell you if you let me in," Rei answered with a playful grin, and Kana actually laughed.

"Do you promise?"

"On my family honor."

"Okay!"

Still watching him from the corner of her mahogany eyes, the girl pulled the door open and skipped out of the way, long hair bouncing with the same mirth. Rei stepped in and carefully closed the door behind himself. Instantly, Kana went to him, if only to stare up into his amber eyes once more.

"So will you tell me?" she pleaded, as though Rei had not just given his word of honor, "Huh? Huh?"

Rei laughed this time and reached down to tousle her hair. She giggled. The teenager crouched down, so that their eyes were level. Kana seemed entranced.

"I come from a very special family," Rei started to explain, spreading his hands to emphasize his point, "and…"

"How special? How special are they?" Kana prompted in a chirrupy voice.

"Very special. As a matter of fact…they don't even live in Japan at all!"

"Don't they? Where do they live?"

"Kana, who was it at the door? Is it Rei?"

Her brother's voice at the top of the stairs seemed to bring her to her senses, and she looked back before turning towards Rei again, seeming almost apologetic, although whether it was about her or about Kai, one could not tell.

"My name is Kana Hiwatari," said the girl, bowing daintily for a moment, "what's your name?"

Rei stood slowly, bowed, and still, Kana followed his gaze with her own.

"My name is Rei. Rei Kon."

"You have pretty eyes," the child claimed, her own scarlet gaze sparkling, "may I call you Rei-chan?"

Rei laughed out loud at the query, just as Kai was starting to walk down the massive stairs, seeming confused.

"Of course you may," said the raven-haired teen, ruffling her hair again, "but you should go now. I have to speak with your brother."

Overjoyed, Kana gave a shrill cry of delight and bounded from the main hall, stopping only momentarily to wave back.

"Okay, Rei-chan!"

Then she had left, and Kai came up to the doors, smirking gently.

"Rei-chan?" he asked, amused.

Rei shrugged, glancing after her for a moment, light dancing in his eyes, before he became serious once more.

"I have to talk to you about something."

The boy's voice was grave, and Kai frowned, gesturing vaguely towards the south end of the house.

"We can talk here."

* * *

**He does care for you. Yes, he cares very deeply.**

"I know."

**Then why did you shun him, banish him?** Ceridwen asked, half watching a burst of flame that she carefully manipulated in her hand, **dear, innocent child, you broke his heart!**

"I…I know. And I'm not innocent, for your information, Ceridwen."

The spirit sighed in exasperation, closing her hand with a snap, so that the fire was choked out of existence. Her crimson eyes were sombre.

**However you may be, I think still that you should call him back.**

Carmen did not answer. Her eyes were unfocused as she remained leaning on the cool windowsill, ignoring the chill emanating from the glass before her. Ceridwen shook her head impatiently, tossing a look behind her, towards the empty walls.

**I have seen his tears, girl, as well as yours. You are not standing this any better than he is!**

Again, her words met nothing but a wall of silence, and she almost growled, placing both of her hands on the girl's shoulders. Carmen flinched instantly.

**Proud, stubborn human, if it is your desire, then call him back!**

"How do you know what my desires are?" Carmen screamed, spinning around and dislodging the spirit's grip, "You don't know anything about me! How are you able to speak to me like this?"

**Like you mentioned earlier, I have lived much longer than you have**, Ceridwen retorted crisply, flipping her abundant bangs from her face, **and I know much more about the world and its insufferable emotions than you do.**

"I don't care!" Carmen all but yelled, and Ceridwen started to look worried, "I don't care how long you've lived, or how much you know! You don't know _me_, although the little things that I know are all I need to be able to say a bit about _you_!"

Ceridwen was shocked, and once again, her gaze flicked to the wall. Carmen was looking fierce, silver eyes narrowed in that characteristic way of hers, and for a moment even their emptiness had a depth, shining dully from within with a mixed sorrow and colder, harder resolve.

"Don't forget, my dearest Ceridwen, that Tarian and I have been together for eleven years. We talk to each other sometimes too, you know," the teenager muttered, although the spirit heard every word, "and it seems that I'm not the only one who has broken his heart. Isn't that right?"

**I…**

At loss of what to say, Ceridwen backed up, shaking her head, although the memory was still fresh as a stinging wound in her mind.

"_Tarian, stop! You cannot leave, not now!"_

"_You should have thought of that before you took such action, Ceridwen."_

"_No! I love you! Do not go! You cannot, I know you better than anyone!"_

"_How can you say this? You do not know me at all…"_

_Not at all…_

The spirit gasped, and her flames leapt about her like living things. Carmen stepped back from the heat, but her expression remained the same.

"You should go now, Ceridwen," she merely said, looking away to the vacant space, "I need to be alone."

Without another word, Carmen moved away and threw herself onto the hospital bed, and Ceridwen bounded from the room, leaving behind only the faint scent of a burning flame.

* * *

"Do you remember when I told you that you were different, Kai?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I remember."

Rei smiled at the befuddled look in the blue-haired boy's eyes, shifting in his armchair in order to adopt a more comfortable position. Kai watched with half-lidded eyes as the amber-eyed youth brought his slender legs up under him, his spine curving ever so slightly, and his figure greatly resembled that of a feline, relishing in the luxury of a soft, warm bed.

"Good," Rei murmured, closing his eyes for a moment.

Kai moved forward in his own seat, now utterly perplexed by his friend's odd behavior.

"So what did you want to speak to me about?" he asked, lacing his fingers together and leaning his chin on them.

Rei's expression changed, and he opened his eyes, seeming disoriented, like emerging from a dream.

"Oh, yeah…that."

He sat up straighter, as though berating himself for his ways.

"You may not realize it yet, but you are much more special than you think," he said, looking to his side before continuing, "and I think it's time for me to show you just how…particular you truly are."

"What are you saying? You're talking as if I won't believe what you're gonna tell me."

Rei smiled.

"Maybe you won't. That's why I'm going to show you instead."

"What…"

"Aria."

Kai gave a start, the name triggering something in him, before the room suddenly exploded with a greenish light. The blue-haired youth threw himself back in his chair, shielding his eyes with his arm.

Then, a woman's voice emerged from the glow, its tone beckoning by the mere musicality of it, and Kai deigned to look up.

**I am pleased to finally meet you face to face…**, said Aria as the light faded, though her smile was as bright as ever, **…Kai Hiwatari.**

Kai could not easily tell if the woman standing before him was truly a woman, but then again, it was difficult to qualify her as anything else. In his juvenile eyes, she seemed to be a female of about nineteen years old, young and shapely. Her hair and clothes were long and shining of the same aura that had filled the room a few seconds ago, but it was her eyes that really drew Kai's own. They were almond-shaped, their eyelashes fine, and again, of the same green that had induced dancing, disorienting spots of light in Kai's vision.

Rei was still smiling, now leaning back in his seat as though watching some kind of excellent show, although he was in fact surveying Kai's reaction to Aria's sudden appearance. The latter was starting to giggle at the youth's silence, clapping her hands excitedly, treating this all like a game.

**Look at him, Rei, he is so surprised!** She laughed, taking a floating step in order to get closer to him, **my, my, you should have told him more about me first.**

Rei shrugged at the mirthful reprimand, seeming very much like a naughty child, used to being admonished.

"There wasn't really any way to explain it," he claimed, sulfur-colored eyes twinkling, "isn't that right, Kai?"

"Huh? Oh…"

Still entranced by the young lady, Kai stood and bowed slowly. The spirit laughed again but returned the bow, mentally commenting to Rei about strange customs. He snorted with suppressed amusement.

"So what exactly are you trying to tell me?"

Kai had sat himself down again, and although his gaze was still half on Aria, his attention was on Rei.

"You're special, Kai," the other repeated yet again, "and if you weren't, you wouldn't have seen any of this. Not the light, and not Aria either."

**He is confused, Rei, look at his face!**

"But why me?" Kai asked then, frowning as doubt surfaced in his mind, "why me, of all people? And how did you know?"

Rei looked away and gave a low but humorless laugh, eyeing Aria as he pondered his answer. The female spirit had begun to wander about the large sitting room.

"I've been doing my homework," said the other youth quietly, "Aleksis and Vera Hiwatari, if I'm not mistaken."

Kai slumped heavily back in his armchair at the sound of his parents' names, closing his eyes.

"He used to call her Verochka," he murmured, putting a hand to his left temple as though the thought was painful.

Rei's golden eyes grew sympathetic, and he leaned forward to lightly brush Kai's arm with his fingers.

"I'm sorry."

"Mm…it's not your fault."

"It's not yours either. My…my parents are dead, too."

Kai shifted his weight, curling himself up in on side of the seat. He turned his head and opened his eyes, shooting Rei a one-eyed glance, but saying nothing.

"I'll be honest with you, Kai," said the raven-haired boy with a sigh, "it was no accident. For either of our families."

Kai sat up straighter.

"They were murdered."

"Wh-…what?"

Aria looked up at the undeniable tremor in the boy's voice, eyes softening as she made her way back to Rei's side.

**Rei, you need not be so blunt**, she said concernedly, placing a thin hand on his arm.

He shook his head apologetically, but something was glowing in his eyes. His parents' voices were flooding his mind, but he needed to stay in control.

"We have no time to be delicate, Aria. This is important."

"What do you mean, we have no time?" Kai piped up, straightening further, "what's going on?"

Rei was about to speak, but Aria stopped him, her gaze on the door of the sitting room.

**Wait. The child is listening.**

"What? Kana!"

There was no reply, and Kai stood from his seat, facing the door with a hardened gaze.

"Kana Hiwatari, you come out of there this instant!" he said loudly, taking a step forward.

Silence once more, but then the door swung open slowly, and a sheepish-looking Kana was standing behind it. Kai would have been livid if he had not been so overwhelmed by the memory of his loss.

"Kana," the elder intoned with a slight tremble in his deep voice, "I want you to go up to your room, and I want you to stay there, understand?"

Wordlessly, the little girl nodded and turned without looking up, and soon her small steps rang down the ceramic hall. Sighing and raking a hand through his hair, Kai stepped forward and closed the door after her.

"Can I continue?" Rei asked, almost timidly.

Kai nodded slowly and sat back down. The other exhaled a slow breath, looking towards a window to his right. Night had fallen outside, blanketing the town in moonlit sorrow.

Then his voice sounded, and Kai closed his eyes again to listen.

* * *

"It's…it's sort of complicated, so I'll try to shorten it.

There are others like us. Other people who can see Aria and other spirits like them. Yes, there are more. I don't know them personally, but…anyway. That's for later. Right now, you have to know this.

Every family has a heritage. For most, it's a material heritage. Heirlooms of a past era. People also speak of genetic heritage. Then, there is our heritage. My family's, and yours, respectively. Though they lived far apart, they shared one thing, passed down since the first ancestor down to the youngest descendants to date. At least, they were, until you and I came along.

Jin Kon to Rei Kon, and Aleksis Hiwatari to Kai Hiwatari. Mother to son, and father to son.

It doesn't always go to the sons of the family. If Kana had been born first, it would have been her. But it wasn't.

These spirits are our heritage. They are…our family guardians, if you will. I'm not sure how they came to be in our families, but I do know this: they all have a purpose. I'm also unsure as to what this purpose is. Aria won't say. I don't know why. But that's not all that important yet. Are you still listening?

Our guardian spirits have power, governed by several elements, one to each being. There are many that I know of…earth, fire, water, wind, ice…and there are much more that are scattered about the globe. They are our planet's essence, and we, as well as our spirits, are its keepers.

Every member of our families, and everyone who became part of them, acquired the ability to see and interact with these spirits. It's a gift, some sort of special ability that puts us all apart from the others of human kind.

Everything would have been fine. In Antiquity, nothing happened. In the Middle Ages, nothing drastic happened either, and until about a few years ago, nothing had ever happened. But then…but then there was violence.

I don't know who it was. But someone was moving about and killing everyone who could see our family guardians. That meant the Kons, the Hiwataris, and the other families who possessed spirits like ours. They were all murdered, one after the other.

Then they came to the Shandong province, in China, and they killed my parents, as well as everyone else in the house.

My friends helped me to escape. So I left my home, and Aria came with me.

Are you still listening?

That's almost what happened back in Moscow too, Kai. They found Aleksis and Vera, but your parents were smart. They left quickly once they got wind of danger from their spirit, and they took you with them.

You must know what happens next, Kai.

Phoenix Hills, 1997. They thought that they were safe. They'd been in hiding here for eight years. But then, the organization came in the night, and the next morning, both of your parents were found dead in each other's arms.

But you had been lucky. For some reason, they didn't know that the Hiwataris had two heirs. So you and your sister were spared, left to sleep soundly in your own bedrooms until the maid's scream awoke everyone.

Don't look at me like that, Kai. I'm just giving you the story.

There's one last thing to tell. For another strange reason, your spirit seemed to think that you have been killed, just like Aleksis and Vera, because she left…and she hasn't reappeared until recently.

It's alright, Kai…

…I cried when I found out."

* * *

The silence had become a tomb of nothingness. Not even a breath dared shatter the glass, and Rei held his own as he waited for Kai's reaction. But there was none. He was staring down at the floor, holding his disheveled head in his hands.

Suddenly, there was a loud sob that shot across the air, but it was not coming from any of them. No, it came from the door, which had actually not been closed very well. Someone was crying behind the door, and at once Kai was on his feet and opening it, revealing his kid sister, sitting nearby with the tears running down her face.

She held her arms out to her brother. He picked her up, carried her inside, and they put their heads together and mourned their parents once more, crying tears that only children could cry.

* * *

(A/N: _Vera/Verochka_ (Russian): faith;

_Aleksis_ (Russian): helper of man;

_Jin_ (Chinese): gold.

I'm so mean to Rei's and Kai's parents. Anyway...review please! I need to feel the loooove! lol

Carmen

(p.s. please go read my first Gundam Seed fic! It's prettyful! -hugs it- I adore Athrun.)


	10. Chapter 9 : Kana's Tears

(A/N: Can you BELIEVE that it has SO LONG since I updated that I had to GO BACK and REREAD my own fic? It has... it was... I did... never mind. I'm just hoping that not too many people dropped this fic while thinking that I would never update again, because this is my favorite chapter to date. D Yay.

HUGE thanks to Storms-winter, my ever faithful beta reader! Much love, Storm!

And now, without further ado... **Faith**, Chapter nine! -salutes-)

_**Chapter Nine: Kana's Tears**_

Where was the discordant song of the rain when needed to desperately drown one's thoughts in the sound of its voice? Nothing but a light, complacent drizzle remained, streaming gently over the roofs, making not a mark on the sweet grass below nor on the glass windows, sparkling with the light of the moon in their panes.

It was too quiet in the house, and yet the sound of his sister's last, dry sobs seemed to fill the space, blooming in the silence rather than dying away. Why was she crying? He could not remember. Was it a dream, like the ones that he had so many times prior? Was his memory forsaking him as he shook sleep from his eyes?

"Kai?"

That voice and that name, they called to him, on the distant. Was he still dreaming scattered elements, even now?

"Kai."

More firmly now, it came. Was it a warning?

**He is not speaking, Rei. Leave him be.**

He knew that voice. It was like the first rays of sunlight, dissipating the fog of the night.

Kai seemed to jolt forwards in his seat, almost throwing Kana from his lap. The girl did not seem to have noticed the disturbance and continued to cry onto the front of his shirt, the sound muffled against his body, but still excruciatingly loud in the stillness that had permeated the room.

"Kai…"

That voice again. It was quiet, as though the speaker was making a special effort to keep their voice down.

Vaguely, Kai nodded, casting his gaze randomly around the large sitting room before turning his attention to his kid sister. Rei's gentle amber gaze was settled on her as well, and he seemed to want to do something to comfort her, but did not dare reach over. Was that guilt in his eyes?

For the first time, Kai realized that Kana's sobs were not exactly that, but strings of words that he could not quite understand. Nonsense words? No, it was a mix of halting Japanese and broken Russian; the Japanese which both siblings had learned from their father, a frequent traveler due to his profession, and the Russian of their homeland.

He remembered the way that his mother had used to speak. That pleasant, trilling note in her voice; the way that she had rolled her _r_s so delicately, like placing a snowflake upon her own tongue. Why could he not forget? It hurt so much to even think of her in this frame of mind. Was it human nature to refuse to let go of what pained them the most?

"Kana…"

At the sound of her brother's voice, she tried to raise her head from his chest, but seemed heavy from the weight of her tears, and did nothing except whisper something unintelligible into his shirt. The elder frowned. "What did you say?"

"_Mat_…_zetsumei_…_mat…_"

"Death…" Rei spoke, sighing. "It is ill to speak of death…"

"Then what have you been doing?"

Rei held his silence and looked away, avoiding Kai's eyes as he avoided the question.

"Well?" There was a note of ferocity in Kai's tone, but Rei let it pass, knowing that he was doing nothing but venting his frustration on someone else.

"I should go."

Waiting for an answer but receiving none, the raven-haired boy sighed again and rose, walking past Kai's seat and towards the door. Aria floated after him, casting the siblings a concerned look before leaving as well.

Rei's pace went from slow to swift once his feet hit the tiles of the main hall, as though he was suddenly eager to leave. Aria sped in his wake. He did not even stop moving as he pulled on his shoes, left at the doorway as was the custom, and did not speak until outside and having closed the door behind himself, pausing as he stared ahead blankly.

"I don't want to do this anymore, Aria."

He continued walking as though he had not uttered a word, and the spirit rushed after him again, grabbing his upper arm and pulling him back with uncharacteristic firmness.

**If you are guilty, then you should have stayed with them. We must carry ou—**

Rei halted her mind word with an unusually dark look. "If I had stayed any longer, I would have given us away. You knew that. Or else you would have stopped me before I had left."

Aria sighed, but did not relinquish her grasp, and he did not attempt to free himself from it.

**It is your duty now, child. You have sworn it.**

"I know."

**Then you cannot turn back. Not now.**

"But why do I have to lie?" He burst out suddenly, turning hard in her grip as though in pain. "Why do I have to make their lives so much more burdensome than they already are? _Tell me!_"

**You know well that I cannot,** Aria replied, and this time her voice was stern. **It was no choice of mine to begin with child, and you know that. You know better than to complain.**

Giving a short cry of rage, Rei twisted his arm from his spirit's hands, glaring into her placid expression with dangerously flashing eyes. "You…you came with me!" He all but spat. "I wanted to do it myself, but you came with me, and now you…you…_aargh!_"

His hands flew up to hold his head and he would have collapsed to the pavement had he not been caught by Aria. Instead of a word of thanks, however, she was met with an awful scream, so that she nearly dropped him in fright.

**Rei!**

He hung rigidly in her arms, giving another inane yell, then a gasp.

_Flashes of pain. Someone was screaming. Was it him? Was it her? World spinning, ground sliding from under him. Another scream. Sharp stabs, everywhere, like a thousand knives. Writhing, twisting, squirming. Agony, burning, scalding; screeching in his ears, in his chest. Aria_...

"_ARIA!_"

**I am here, Rei! I am right here!**

Her voice broke into his prison of pain, and he fell to the ground. The shock of the drop was what shook him from his waking nightmare, and he slowly got to his hands and knees, trembling from every limb. Aria knelt by his side, but did not touch him.

**Rei? Has it passed?**

"Y-yes…"

Both remained silent for a few moments, and the whole street was quiet, save for his sharp, shallow breaths, echoing as though they were the only thing that could fill the noiselessness.

**Rei?**

"…I'm alright…"

Just as slowly as before, Rei regained his footing, reeling slightly before his balance returned. Aria rose as well, looking so worried that Rei forced himself to smile, though it felt more like a grimace stretched taut across his features.

"I'll be fine." He assured her, taking a few steps and finding himself thankfully stable. "It was just…just a warning…"

**She could have done worse to you. You must not take it so lightly.**

"I'm not…taking her lightly, Aria."

Taking a stab at confidence, he started to walk, and the spirit had no choice but to follow, grief shining in her eyes as a single crystalline tear fell, disappearing before it touched the pavement.

The next morning was sunny. Why was it that the weather chose to contradict itself from one day to another? Kai would have given anything to keep the skies monotonously clear for the rest of eternity. No more fluctuating winds or rumbling clouds that turned feather white the next instant. No more change.

Had everything really changed so much since the previous night? He had already known that his parents were dead…

…but murdered?

He turned in his bed, shutting off his alarm clock without remembering hearing it ringing. The house was silent. Kai wondered if he had gone deaf in his sleep. Usually Kana and Nicolai were up at this hour.

"Kai?"

Whose voice was that? It could not be his sister's; it was so low, and solemn. It could not…

"Kai?"

It _was_ her, standing just outside his bedroom door, which was opened but a crack so that a sliver of her tiny body was visible. Kai sat up.

"It's okay, Kana. You can come in."

She did, silently and without looking at him, her ruby gaze going instead to the surroundings, as though seeing them for the first time. Frowning, the elder Hiwatari pushed himself out of bed.

"Kai…were…Mama and Papa really killed?"

That foreign voice again. So different from her usually high, musically cheerful tone. How he loathed it, coming from her lips, as though she was possessed by another, sadder being.

"I…I don't know, Kana."

"But Rei-chan said!" The little girl screamed, facing him, her entire frame shaking from her pent up emotions. "Rei-chan said! How could it not be true!"

"Kana, you only met Rei last night." Kai reminded her, trying to be gentle. "You can't possibly know…"

"I know!" She retorted, seeming fierce now that her brother questioned her beliefs. "I believe him! He gave me his word of honour! _He gave it!_"

"Kana…"

"_No! _Don't talk like that about him!"

She fled the room in a swirl of midnight blue hair. Kai heard her crying from somewhere on the hall staircase, then Nicolai's voice came to soften the noise, and silence fell again.

Kai rose, dressed, and left for school without even pausing for breakfast or Kana.

He had to find Rei.

Noon was cloudy that day; every building was skirted with fog as humidity rose lazily to the sky, though not enough to spare the world of some suffocation. Phoenix Hills Children's Hospital was no exception to this. Even the trees dotting the grounds seemed to choke _'air!'_ as their leaves drooped, heavy with wetness.

The sole window of Carmen's permanent quarters was damp from the air, but she did not see it, or feel it, nor did she want to or care. Still, at this hour, she lay curled in her blankets, unmoving, as though dead, although the occasional, fitful shiver proved otherwise.

Neither of the nurses had dared entered her room that day, for some odd reason that none could explain. Several of them strode down the hallway, determined at first, but once their hands met the doorknob, all heat and courage seemed to be seeped from them, and the knob would not turn.

Suddenly, she gasped, convulsing in the sheets before settling, though this time her body shuddered with something akin to pain, though it was distant and cold, as if she were witnessing it instead of living it.

A breeze passed in the closed room. Carmen thrust herself up to a sitting position, feeling the air, her sightless eyes wide with loss of self.

"Tarian…"

The air was cold.

"No…"

It was too cold.

"Stop it… give him… give him back!"

Cold…

…_cold. Cold flesh against her face, like ice, like Death. Like her. She smiled, soundless, wicked._

_Then, softer. Cold, but less cold._

_Her voice._

"_Yes… one more chance, child…"_

Her eyelids fluttered, as though she was in a trance. Instantly, the room warmed, and Carmen fell back, exhausted. She reached out with a trembling hand. Her chapped lips parted.

"Thank you…"

A pause. She settled again, closing her silver eyes as a gentle wind washed over the space. A touch. She opened her eyes, and within them, tears shone, more silver than the underlying shade.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Tarian. I know I promised."

**Carmen…**

"I'm sorry…"

Without another word, Tarian embraced her with his unsubstantial arms. Spent, she slept, and as he brushed away the tears that still clung to her lashes, a nurse entered with a tray full of hospital lunch.

Then, Tarian raised his eyes from the girl as a flash of presence grazed him. He gagged, horrified, when thoughts entered his mind; thoughts not his own.

_Too late, boy._

_She is mine now._

The moment that Tala saw Kai that morning, his sole impression of him was that he looked ready to kill. His eyes, dark, but not aggressive, but hollow and haunted, as though nothing mattered but one thing. Like there was no more conscience behind those eyes.

Tala could not help but shiver as he felt those eyes meet his.

"Morning. Man, you look beat."

Ordinary conversation, Tala believed, would be enough to dissipate the sense of loss in his friend's demeanour. It always had been.

"Where's Rei?" Kai asked in a low, exhausted voice, as though too tired to go on, but having no choice to.

"Uh… I didn't see him," Tala answered, thrown off by the non-change in Kai's attitude. "To my great and powerful knowledge, he hasn't gotten here yet. Wh—" He was cut off as Kai swerved around and cursed, following his actions by a muttered phrase: "…have to feel her… wait…"

"What? Kai… who do you… _what!_"

But Tala was not granted an answer as Kai rushed off in the opposite direction, features determined like that of a hound on a trail.

They met abruptly, on the main sidewalk, so that they nearly ran into each other, but at the last moment, Rei avoided him with a grace that Kai suddenly suspected to not be entirely his. He stood for a moment, staring at the strange boy with the amber eyes.

"Good morning, Kai." Rei greeted simply, giving a slight smile.

"You're lying to me." Kai spoke haltingly. "You lied to me and my sister last night, didn't you?"

"And what reason would I have to do that?"

"Don't play with me! My parents were ordinary. They were normal. There's no reason that _they _could have for being part of such a… a thing!"

"They didn't _choose _to be part of anything." Rei corrected mildly. "They were _chosen. _There's nothing for you to be angry about…"

For the first time since the night before, hot, leaping rage flared in Kai, and he grabbed the other boy by the collar, jerking him off his feet. The gold eyes widened, but he did not resist.

"_Nothing! _Are the lives of two good people _nothing _to you!" He yelled, ignoring the passer-by's who gawked. "What about you? If this is true, then your parents were killed too, right? Is _that _nothing to you!"

"Of course not…"

"Then what?"

**Rei**… Aria's delicate voice whispered, concerned.

"…Kai, we shouldn't talk about this here."

"Fine."

Roughly, Kai, his hand still fisted in Rei's shirt, pulled him away from the school, walking at a brisk pace that caused the trapped boy to trip. He shook himself from Kai's grip, frowning slightly, then fell into step with him. Invisible, Aria followed.

"What's _she _so worried about?" Kai muttered, alluding to the spirit.

Rei's brows lifted. "You can tell?" He queried, impressed despite himself. "Usually, the bond must be stronger than a single meeting's worth for that."

Kai shrugged, uncaring. Rei sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and seeming suddenly wearier. "So what do you want from me?"

"It was because of your story that my sister was crying, last night and this morning." Kai replied, gritting his teeth. "And it's because of her stupid trust in you that she's so affected. Fix her."

"And what do you suggest I do?" Rei asked, oddly polite as always.

"I don't know! Talk to her, tell her you were lying, anything! It was your fault in the first place."

**Rei has nothing to do with how the little child is feeling! **Aria piped up, defensive all of a sudden. **Is it not your job to care for her when she is like this?**

"She won't listen to me."

**Regardless…**

"Look, I don't know who you are or what the hell you're supposed to be doing." Kai snapped, deeply aggravated. "But you screwed up something in our life, and now _you _have to fix it so that Kana and I can go back to the way it was before!"

"You can't do that." Rei answered.

Something palpable in Rei's voice made Kai stop in his tracks. He stared, but Rei continued to walk. His steps were clipped.

"Rei."

"You can't do that." Rei repeated, and his tone seemed to contain something deeper than sorrow. "You can't, and neither can I," he paused, glancing at Kai. "And neither can that girl in the hospital."

"What…? But… how do you…"

Suddenly, he understood. The wind in Carmen's hospital room. The presence that he could not see: Tarian.

"Carmen has a spirit!"

"Yes." Rei stopped to face the other boy, his eyes steely and his expression grave. "She does. As do you and I. She is looking for you as we speak, and if you do not find her soon, Kana—"

He whipped his head around in mid-sentence, searching the vicinity for something that Kai felt too, in his bones, tingling in his skin, a steady thrum coming from somewhere near his heart, but not quite. Deeper.

In a burst of flame seen only to three, the spirit Ceridwen materialized before the teenagers, her countenance heavy with grief, though her crimson eyes sparked.

**She has the girl.**

"Carmen?" Rei asked sharply.

**No.**

The fire-wreathed woman cast her glance on Kai, who stood back, and even then he felt her gaze burning into his like a veritable flame. He choked with realization.

"Kana…"


	11. Chapter 10 : Stay

(A/N: HIYA, PEEPS!!!11 XD Yupz, it's me again, finally deciding to whip up _anuzzer_ Faith chapter. (Heh.) I've been distracted by Mahou Sensei Negima volumes 11 and 12, but now I read them and am back in action, so never fear.   
Big thank yous to Storms-winter, my ever-faithful beta reader. I tip my beret to you. -tips beret- And I thank you, oh reader, for the time you are (hopefully) about to spend reading this relatively short chapter. I kinda ran out of steam after all the weirdness. ANYway... you all know what I'm going to say... happy readings!)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Ten: Stay**_

One moment, he was standing, staring at Ceridwen, the fire spirit yet nameless to him, staring at Rei and at Aria, who gazed back. Only Rei seemed to hold expression in his eyes, those sunset eyes, as he urged him with a silent thought.

_So… what will you do?_

Then, he was turning and running. Running where? _I have to find her! _But where is she?

**You cannot save her if you run about like this.**

There she was, that fire woman, floating by his side as easily as though he had been walking. It was odd… he knew that she had spoken; yet her lips had not moved. He tried to speak to her, but his mouth opened without releasing the slightest sound, as though his mind could not fathom doing two things at once. He stopped abruptly.

"Who are you?" Kai demanded, out of breath from his mindless sprint. "Why…why are you looking for me?"

**That is not important, given the circumstances. **Ceridwen replied, eyeing him levelly. **If you wish to save your sister, you must trust me now and listen to me now.**

Feeling scrutinized, and frustrated at the woman's unearned arrogance towards him, Kai looked to the sidewalk with a terse jerk of his head. The sound of feet striking pavement came from behind him.

"Lady Ceridwen…" Rei started. "You must…"

**You! **The spirit interjected, and in her sudden anger, her normally steady voice flared. **You, of all people! Because of your folly, she could very well be dead!**

"K-Kana?" Kai stuttered hoarsely in terror, the blood draining from his already pallid features.

"But she isn't." Rei answered steadily, a shadow entering his bright gaze. "And she will not be. She can't. And she's not talking about Kana, Kai."

"Then who…"

**No time. **Ceridwen shook her head impatiently. **Come with me, and when we get there, do not say a word.**

"But…"

Ceridwen, frowning deeply, grabbed Kai's arm with an oddly rough hand, leaving no room for him to argue. Aria wrapped her arms around Rei, whispering something in his ear, which Kai could not perceive.

Then, he was blind, blinded by the wind, the very _sound _of the wind around him. The sidewalk seemed to dissolve under his feet. The grass by the sidewalk, the buildings around them, the passing people, it all faded and disappeared and rearranged itself before his eyes. His eyes darted wildly, and saw flames, instinctively he sought to cover his face with his arms, but he could not move. After a moment, it became apparent that the flames did not seek to harm him. They hovered, shimmering amid the sound and sight of the wind. He squinted past the blaze. Something…something drew his eyes…

_Cold. Darkness. Laughter. A laughter searing deeply, running from her into him, into his very veins. Kana… Blood. Her eyes. Blood everywhere…Kana! KANA!_

He landed hard, stumbling and falling onto an unfamiliar terrain. He felt dirt under his hands as he gripped the ground to steady himself. Real soil…so was this real? Or…

**Stand up**. Ceridwen commanded.

Kai stood, casting his gaze around the space. It was empty, save the dirt. The sky looked ordinary, if not a bit dark for early morning.

"I… I heard a voice. A woman laughing. Who…?"

**Silence, boy.**

He was suddenly aware of Rei. He was standing stock-still; gaze forward. Aria stood in front of him. Kai felt Ceridwen's hands on his shoulders.

Suddenly, Aria moved forward with that preternatural step of hers, seeming to glide rather than walk across the plain ground. She stopped after five human-length paces and clasped her slight hands together, pleading towards the nothingness. Silence.

Light burst into the space without a sound.

Aria fell, slowly, trembling, arms flailing in their flowing, unsubstantial sleeves as though seeking to grip onto the air itself. The dirt did not stir as she struck the ground. Rei twitched, and to Kai, his eyes were beseeching, but not towards him. Towards what? He had to know.

_What the hell is this?_

Aria was speaking, but her lips were not moving. How could Kai hear her? The more he tried to dismiss it, to not react, the stronger her frail voice became in his mind.

**No… wait… Ae-…no! He is sorry! I am sorry! We will…_no!_**

_Who is she talking to? Why…what happened? Why is she in pain?_

**She failed to follow orders; that is why. **Ceridwen answered softly, on Kai's behalf, turning her head slightly so that it seemed that she was addressing only him.

_You can hear me?_

**Yes.**

_What's going on? Where's my sister?_

**Stop. She will hear you. Just observe.**

_But…_

Ceridwen's voice ceased to resonate in his mind, and he turned away from her with disgust. It figured that she could cut herself off from him but still sense his every thought.

Without warning, Aria flew back and wrapped her slender arms around Rei once more, eyes wide and terrified. _What is she looking at? _A sudden surge of invisible energy forced Kai to step back. _It's the same energy from yesterday, in the square._ It rose, amplified, peaked until the magical pressure forced Kai to shut his eyes and cover his face with his forearm briefly before he had to look again. To see. To understand.

More light. And Rei…Rei had _wings._ Diaphanous wings of light, tinged green like the sheen of Aria's robes and hair. He had thought he had imagined it, that day – yesterday, was it? – He was sure he had. Peopledid not have wings. No one. It was not _normal._

_But…nothing has been normal since that day._

_Since…Carmen._

_Rei's eyes are blazing_. Kai realized then, vaguely. _Like fire_. _Like this Ceridwen person…spirit…thing. Except his eyes are gold._

_Why is he… angry?_

"Where is she?" Rei asked in a clear voice, seemingly speaking to nothing. "I know what I did wrong. You did not have to take her."

Silence followed his words. Something pulsed in Kai, near his heart, a steady cadence of feeling words that he could not understand.

"Give her back!" Rei intoned, stepping forward, emerald wings gleaming with ferocious inner light. "I will fix it! Everything! Everything will be put back into place! Just return her to us!"

_Why does he sound like he's talking to a child?_

He tried to ask Ceridwen, concentrating hard in order to pierce into her mind, but she ignored him steadily and efficiently.

"Give her back. Please. I'll… I'll do anything you want. _Anything. _I'll stay with you for as long as you want. Just let her go."

**You will…stay?**

Kai blinked. He had heard. Heard whom? Why now?

"Yes. Yes, I'll stay. But only if you let Kana go."

**Kana weeps all the time. Constantly. She does not want to stay. Not like you.**

"Exactly. So please…"

**Do you…**

The other voice hesitated, as though searching for the proper words. The light surrounding them shimmered, wavering, than restored itself as though the being's concentration had lapsed for but an instant.

**Do you swear? Do you swear, do you promise to stay for as long as I want you here? Will you, Rei? **

"I…"

**Say you will! I love all of you, but you know that you are my favourite, Rei! You always stay for so long!**

"Yes. Yes…I swear. I promise. Give back Kana and I'll stay for years, if you want it."

**Oh, but…you said that last time as well. And you did not stay for years. You left so soon, Rei, my Rei. _My Rei. He is my Rei, Aria!_**

The light swirled suddenly, not disturbing the false-real dirt on the false-real ground. What was happening? Kai looked around, searching the shifting space for the bearer of the voice that spoke like a child. Than, a laugh, a high, sweet laughter; rising and falling like the rhythmic tinkling of so many bells.

**You will not find me.**

The light rose to a blinding intensity, filling Kai's vision until he almost screamed from the pain that assaulted his eyes, no, deeper, inside him. _It hurt inside him._

_Ta-…_

A form had appeared in the eye of the light storm, darkening but not materializing, seen only to the two spirits who could bear the radiance.

**Very well. You will stay with me, Rei. We will let Aria wander for a moment, shall we?**

_...ri-…_

"Yes! _Yes!_" Rei shouted into the maelstrom, screaming to be heard although there seemed to be no sound. "I will stay! Now _let her go!_"

…_an…_

**Then come here. I have missed you so, my Rei. My little Rei, my kitten, my child. Come here, my child…**

The dark form burst from the light as though pushed from it, and the tiny apparition crumpled into an equally tiny heap in the dust, the blue hair on the small head rustling as it settled in an all too familiar way. The light fell, as abruptly as it had risen, and Kai finally deigned to uncover his eyes.

"Kana!"

Instantly, Kai leapt forward to seize the minuscule girl in his arms. She was limp, her eyes closed, her face stained with fresh tears, but breathing and alive. He embraced her mindlessly, everything else forgotten.

**But… wait…**

**Must you all leave?**

**Why not stay…?**

Hearing the ominous words in his mind, Kai rushed backwards, clutching his precious sister in his arms as Ceridwen bounded forward to shield them both.

**No! **She retorted. **We must go now!**

**No! _No! Stay!_**

_Tarian!_

_**Stay here! STAY!**_

_Tarian, get them out! Get them out, now!_

A ghastly shrieking filled his ears, rising and rising until it became unbearable. Kai screamed. It hurt so much inside him. _Stop it! Stop it!_

_Tarian!_

Than, the storm, that normal, soothing storm of wind and fire. Everything dissolved around him. Kana lay curled in his arms as though asleep, and he held her tight against him until he landed, gently, on the grass a short way from where they had disappeared.

Kai collapsed to his knees, holding the small bundle of his sister close, rocking back and forth in sheer terror and confusion. Ceridwen knelt beside him and placed her warm hands on his shoulders.

**It is all right. You are both safe now.**

He raised his eyes towards her, seeming to note her features for the first time. She was beautiful, he reflected, dazed. He almost reminded him of…

Tiredness scattered his train of though, and he returned to his automatic, protective fondling of Kana. She shifted, minutely. Then, she opened her eyes. Relief filled him. Overwhelmed. "Kana…Kana, you're…"

"Kai…" She curled into him, clutching his shirtfront with her small fists. "Where were you? She…she said you wouldn't come! I said you would, but you took so long…"

She fell silent, and Kai thanked the Heavens with a sigh.

Only then did he realize that Tarian was standing beside him.

Rei was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
